Ever After
by Tusofsky
Summary: (Happily) Ever After - Dave and Sebastian have been together for almost a year. They're going to school together, living together, everything is great. Or is it? Can Sebastian handle being being with one person that long, and longer? And what about when an old, unwanted, familiar face shows up? - Sequel to another of my stories: How to Get a Guy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Yes! This is finally the sequel to "How to Get a Guy"! I'd definitely say reading that first will make this one easier to follow, but, you know, all up to you. Again, this was a story written by me and a friend (JaneKrahe over on Tumblr) She played Dave, I played Sebastian. This time though, the story is from SEBASTIAN'S point of view instead of Dave's. Woooooo~ This is set in the same Gleeverse as the show, with minor differences, as we did most of this before Season 4 started.

Some warnings, there is a lot of domestic abuse talked about in this story (Don't worry, not from Dave, if you read the first story you'll know what I'm talking about). But flashbacks and the like. I'll put warnings on chapters that I think need it.

I know I've got two Sebastian pairing stories going at once lol hopefully that doesn't get boring. Maybe my next fic will be something crazy fun AU (like Country Slave was. Or EVEN CRAZIER) We'll see. Again, if updates slow down, it's because I'm sick, so please don't hound at me. That won't get me to post any faster. 3 Thanks ya'll!

* * *

Sebastian stretched out, grunting as he rolled over against a warm body. He had a slight headache, but nothing bad, he'd definitely dealt with worse. He'd gotten a little drunk the night before. Not sloshed, but, drunk none the less. He could remember every event though. The flirting. The dancing. The grinding. Getting his man. Dragging him off to the bathroom of the bar to give him head. Making out against his car. Getting back to his place. Dragging him to the bedroom. Shedding of clothes. Great sex. He smirked a little as the memories came back to him, and opened his eyes, looking at the guy next to him.

Dave Karofsky.

His boyfriend.

They'd moved out to Columbus at the end of summer, last year. Dave had gotten into Ohio State University, and was going to school. Sebastian was too, to some dismay from his family. He could have gone elsewhere. He'd been accepted multiple other places. But after much debate, he ended up going with Dave. It still worked out for Sebastian, however, who was getting a business degree, trying to dabble some in drama and performing arts. The business degree was to keep his family happy, but it was early enough in his time at school that he might be able to change that.

As he sat up, he gazed over at Dave. It was nearing the end of March. Which meant, it was nearing the mark of it being a full year since Dave and Sebastian got together. To be honest, it was making Sebastian stress out. Everyone kept bringing it up. Everyone. Well. . Dave really hadn't. Sebastian wasn't sure what to think of that. He'd decided if he could make it through the month of February and Valentines day with Dave, he could handle a one year anniversary. It seemed simple. It didn't feel simple. Not at all. It felt like a million expectations were crashing down on him, all at once. But, of course, he kept that all bottled in. Dave had been doing pretty good lately, a few arguments here and there, but Sebastian kept saying to Dave it made them more real. They weren't some couple trying to act perfect, when they weren't. Dave was better about Sebastian's sarcasm though, didn't read into every little word. Or, if he did, he didn't show it like he used to. It was give and take, Sebastian was a lot kinder. Or, he tried to be. Really. He tried.

Sebastian climbed out of bed, still naked, stretching his arms over his head. Then went into the bathroom, getting a hot shower going while he brushed his teeth. He had plans for the day. So the sooner he got ready, the better.

No sooner than he'd stepped in the shower, he found a pair of strong arms wrapping around him from behind, and a hoarse voice yawning, "Good morning."

"Morning, sunshine." Sebastian responded, leaning his back to Dave's broad chest, then turned his head more to actually look at him. He slid his hands back and took Dave's hands to put them on Sebastian's hips. Sebastian rubbed his palms against Dave's arms. He liked the physical affection. He could deal with it. Even when it was slow, sweet, affectionate. He'd learned that Dave was really into that. And, honestly, Sebastian enjoyed it too. It was comforting. And by now, he was used to it. Dave liked to just walk over, wherever Sebastian might be, wrap his arms around him and hold him. He knew for a while that Dave had wanted to move in together. And Sebastian waited a long time, expecting _him_ to ask. But. He didn't and the closer and closer it got that they needed to find a place before school started. . Sebastian sucked it up and asked himself. And of course Dave had jumped on it like he'd been waiting all his life for Sebastian to ask. Of course though, he was also Dave, and he had to question it. Ask Sebastian, if he was _sure_. Sebastian had snorted and said: "Attending the same school, it would just be simpler. And of course, sex at any hour on any surface."

And that was it.

Dave slid his hands up Sebastian's chest and pressed a kiss to his neck. "How's your head?"

"Fine." Sebastian said simply, then gave Dave a smirky look. "Hows yours?"

"Well considering I didn't drink half the bar last night, I'm just fine." Dave chuckled, as he squeezed Sebastian a little closer.

"I didn't drink THAT much." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, head leaning back and resting against Dave's shoulder. "And you didn't drink, but from what I remember, I think you had as much fun as I did."

"Definitely." Dave breathed out. It made Sebastian smile. He'd convinced Dave to let him give him a blow job in the dirty bar bathroom. A year ago, Dave would have turned beet red just walking into a bar that wasn't Scandals. Sebastian was always pushing him to take more risks and do crazier things. He was the one who'd pushed Dave to go for a degree in mathematics instead of the safer communications degree, the one every college athlete gets. Dave was freaking smart when he wanted to be, he needed to actually use his brain.

"Someday you're not gonna fight me when I wanna go out drinking. You always have a good time, Davey. Just give in." Sebastian made a dramatic motion with his hand. Then smirked back at Dave before pulling away. To actually wash himself, under the spray.

Dave grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair. "I don't think so," he said. "You can't act like a frat boy when you're forty."

Sebastian tensed a little. Forty? Urg. . . He got a flash in his mind of himself at that age. Still with Dave. Like some. . . Married- "I try to pretend I'm never going to be forty. I'll go to Never Never Land and stay my hot young self forever."

"That's sort of a creepy, Michael Jackson thing to say." Dave said as he nudged Sebastian out of the way to rinse his hair.

"I'll take boys more in my age group with me." Sebastian promised, watching Dave roll his eyes.

Dave didn't say more about it, he just grabbed the soap and started lathering up. "Wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Can't." Sebastian shook his head, then gave Dave an almost pained smile. "Going to Westerville. My mom wants me to head up to their place _again_." He stressed the word, then sighed. "I think she's trying to punish me for skimping out on the winter vacation." To be with Dave. He could have invited Dave along, to France, but Sebastian never made the offer. Even though, in reality, his parents said he could have come along. But. . . "I'll be back as soon as I can though. We can get dinner."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't submit you to that," Sebastian said, seamlessly. "She just wants me to have lunch with her. Suzanne is back in classes too, so. You know how my mom is. Doesn't want to let go." Sebastian laughed a little. Feeling a horrible tug of guilt in his gut as he spoke. But he outwardly gave away nothing.

"Okay. I have a paper to work on anyway." Dave rinsed off in the water then wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "We'll get dinner instead."

Sebastian heard the firm edge in Dave's voice. He just nodded. "Got it." He smirked, then lifted his arms, wrapping them around Dave's neck before kissing him. Slow and sweet. His guilt driving him to do it. Sometimes, it made him pull away, be his usual snarky self. Other times, he felt like he needed to give himself a reminder that Dave was important to him. He was his boyfriend.

**BOYFRIEND.**

Sebastian just kissed, nothing else except some stroking through Dave's hair, for the next few minutes. Finally though, he broke it. "Mmh. Better get ready. Don't want to be late. And yooou need to finish your paper." He winked, then pulled away, stepping out and wrapping himself up in a towel.

Sebastian got all dressed and ready for the day after Dave had just put on something casual. Sebastian was looking rather primped. Hair done, nice clothes. Not clubbing clothes, but still the kind of thing he looked good in. Slacks and a dress shirt, a shirt underneath so he didn't have to button it all the way. Like he had someone to impress. He was checking his phone as he walked through their kitchen, smirking a little at a message he saw. "Alright, Davey, catch you later."

Sebastian gave Dave no time to say anything, and was out the door. Which he leaned back on, closing his eyes, feeling a little sick to his stomach. But he shook it off, and was soon on his way to his car.

It scared the crap that it was almost a year since they'd been together. Valentine's had been bad enough, but . . A year? Sebastian had never been with anyone that long before. Even his ex, he'd been with eight months. Who he told everyone he'd been with six months. A year was a whole new level. He mostly tried to not think about it. Tried. The rest of the world made it difficult, because everyone thought it was a great idea to remind him of this momumental occasion. Sebastian just wanted it to be over with. Hoping it could just go by, be like any other day, any other month. Then maybe he could deal. . . And not be driving to Lima, not Westerville.

To meet someone who was definitely not his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian strolled into the Lima Bean after a long drive, that cocky, smug, I run this world, smirk on his face. No one would be able to tell he felt anything even resimbling guilt. He looked instead like he was here for something, and it wasn't coffee. It was just to his right. His eyes became half hooded as he spotted the former Dalton Warbler, none other than Blaine Anderson. Sitting at what now _their_ table. Ironically, Sebastian used to think of it as Blaine and Kurt's table. Hah.

Except these days Blaine was waiting on Sebastian.

"Well well well," Sebastian said smoothly, eyebrows raising when Blaine looked up with almost surprise on his face. He always did. Like he didn't expect Sebastian to actually be here. "Hello, hello, Blaine."

A bright smile grew on Blaine's lips, though his eyes turned shy. "Hi, Sebastian. . . Thanks for meeting me. Again."

"Not a problem. Not like I could turn you down, right?" Sebastian said as he sat, grabbing the coffee that was already sitting there for him, that Blaine had bought. That was getting more and more common. Blaine had that memorized, he supposed. He set his phone down on the table as well, to his left. "How's your week been?"

Blaine hesitated, Sebastian could see it. Hear it. "Fine!" He said after a moment, voice going a little higher than normal. Cute. It seemed like no matter how many times they talked, Blaine had an air of anxiety when he was with Sebastian. He could only imagine what was on the boys mind. "It's been fine. Just, handling my duties as Class President. . . Prom is coming up. Again. You know. How's your's? . . .H-how's Dave?"

Sebastian's expression twitched. Of course he'd bring up Dave. "Fine." He responded, much more evenly than Blaine did. "Nothing special to report."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't your anniversary coming up?"

Sebastian tensed up. Really Blaine? This is the topic you pick? ". . .Yes. But. We don't talk about it." True. Dave didn't bring it up. At least not often. Sebastian liked it that way, thank you very much. So he just shrugged. "Not like it's a big deal."

"Of course it is!" Blaine chirped. "When Kurt and I had our one year anniversary, we got a hotel room and went out for a big dinner, saw a show. Made it a very special night. It IS a big deal Sebastian."

"Yeah? Kurt coming to visit for your two year?" Sebastian shot back. It was in April, if he remembered correctly. "Isn't it soon?"

"We haven't. . . Talked about it," Blaine said, looking a little sad, quite suddenly. Kurt was off in New York, working for Vogue these days. Sebastian only knew because Blaine had informed him. How he'd landed a job at Vogue was beyond Sebastian. "I'm sure he's busy with work, and classes of course. You know he's studying design. We might have to settle for a special skype night."

"Fun." Sebastian said in a flat tone. Long distant relationship. He'd heard Blaine mention that a few times with disdain. They'd almost broken up a couple of times even. Blaine said he often felt ignored, but that he knew it was just because Kurt was so busy. That as soon as he was with Kurt again, it would all be just the way it was. . . But Blaine also insisted they were still going strong, until then. If that was the case, Sebastian didn't know why Blaine kept inviting him for coffee dates. "Nothing like a romantic video chat." Sebastian continued, in that same flat voice. "I'd probably go crazy if I didn't get. . Something. . _Real_. You know?"

Blaine bit his lip. "You mean sex," he said, his tone disapproving. "It's not as if I _never_ see him anymore. And, besides, people can survive without it, Sebastian. Love is more important."

Sebastian snorted, sipping his coffee. "Not just sex, though, don't give me any bullshit, Blaine, a good sex life is needed for a good relationship. You know that." Sebastian said. Even if it wasn't actual SEX. But physical something. "Any of those skype calls of yours get steamy?"

Blaine started blushing in that adorable way. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he said, sounding like he was trying to mimic the way Kurt would turn his nose up at someone when he didn't want to admit to something.

Of course they had.

"So that's a yes." Sebastian said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Well of course, I mean, we have . . . Needs." Blaine's cheeks were a rosy red. "And it helps keep the romance alive."

"Ah-hah. You just proved my point." Sebastian told him, pointing across the table. "It's _needs_. Love, I'm sure it's wonderful and all that, but, you just said, your naughty skype chats are what keep your romance kicking."

Blaine tilted his head a little, apparently zoning in on only one thing. "Sebastian, don't you love Dave?" he asked. "I mean, you've been with him, and only him, for a year."

A year. Did everyone have to keep saying that? Like Sebastian didn't already know? Like he wasn't the one there for it? "I don't know. Dave's great. But I also know it might not last just because we WANT it to. Things happen. People drift apart. Not just physically."

Blaine was silent for a moment, staring into his coffee. Then he said, "Is that happening? Are you and Dave having problems?"

Sebastian was quieter longer this time. No, they really weren't. It was just. . . Going. Pretty smoothly. And that actually made Sebastian more nervous than if there were problems. Sure they had spats, that was a given to happen. But Dave was just so mellow. He calmed down easy these days, and he was good at coming up with comprimises to sooth both sides. There were far and few bumps in the road. And they were very small. Pebbles, really.

"We're fine." Sebastian said, after pausing for, probably too long.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Because. . . It doesn't sound like it."

"Yeah? Well, doesn't sound like you and Kurt are perfectly fine either." Sebastian hadn't brought it up before, but he decided to ask now. "For example. Does Kurt know you've been spending time with me?"

"Uhm. . . No. No he doesn't," Blaine said, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. "You're uhm, not exactly his favorite person. I just don't want him to worry or anything you know?" Blaine held his coffee with both hands staring down at it, then slowly looked up to Sebastian. "Does Dave know?"

"No." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Same thing. Dave's not your biggest fan. But. . ." He licked his lips, repeating words he said to Blaine a long time ago. "He doesn't have to know. . ."

Blaine's eyes snapped up. "I -" Sebastian saw something there, but he wasn't entirely sure what. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What they don't know, can't hurt them." Sebastian found himself saying, the words coming out so easy. And he didn't give them a second thought.

Blaine shook his head, not looking like he was quite as comfortable about that. "And if they end up finding out? This has been going on for a while."

"How would they?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dave thinks I'm with my mother. Kurt's in another state." Sebastian shrugged. He looked a lot calmer about this than he actually felt. "I don't intend on calling Kurt up. Do you?"

Blaine sighed, sounding a little exasperated. "I like spending time with you Sebastian, but it's one thing with Kurt; he's in New York. It wouldn't be hard for Dave to find out."

"Dave isn't my keeper." Dave was sweet as could be, but he wasn't a boyfriend who needed tabs on Sebastian at all times. There was trust. Which made this worse. "He's so busy with work, and school. . . Besides. What are we doing wrong? We're just having coffee, Blaine."

Blaine stared at him, with those big brown eyes. Looking like he wanted to say something, but it wasn't coming out. Instead, all Sebastian got was, "Well. He's your boyfriend. It's none of my business."

"Exactly." Sebastian nodded. Then he smirked at Blaine. "I really don't want to give up on seeing that bashful expression of yours any time soon, if I'm honest here." Blaine's head dropped, but Sebastian could see a smile tugging on his lips as his shoulders hunched up. He looked so shy and naive. Sebastian got a very appreciative look on his face. "Yep. . . That one right there." He pointed at the other teenager. "Bashful school boy. Still hot."

Blaine rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Stop," he said, in that tone that obviously meant, 'keep going, I'm enjoying this'. He was feeding off the attention, Sebastian could tell.

Sebastian licked his lips, putting the coffee down. "Sorry." No he wasn't. "I just. . . God, sometimes? I could just eat you up." He said, voice taking on a suggestive tone to it.

Blaine looked like he was having breathing trouble over there, which was amusing. But when he looked up, there was something else there. Something more. . . Sexual. Something Sebastian wasn't sure he'd ever seen in Blaine's eyes. ". . I wonder how I'd taste?"

Sebastian's eyebrows went up a fraction in his surprise. Oh. Well, this was a turn. But, he kept going. "I wonder that every time I look at you."

"Every time?" Blaine asked, voice soft, licking his lips.

"Every. Single. Time." Sebastian said, voice low and full of a purr. Tilting his head down and giving Blaine a very 'come hither' expression.

"Well- Well, I guess you'll just have to wonder," Blaine said, voice lower than normal.

"I guess I will. . Though, I'm sure nothing I can come up with is as good as the real thing." Sebastian pointed out.

Blaine was quiet, just looking at him, while Sebastian waited for what he'd say next. What was going to happen now in their little verbal-

-_bzzzt!__**-**_

"You have a text." Is what Blaine said, looking at Sebastian's phone, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Of course I do." Sebastian said, forcing up a smile as he grabbed his phone. Damn it. He'd been so close to. . . Close to what, exactly?

**Davey (12:02 PM) : How's lunch?**

**Sebastian (12:02 PM) : Delicious.**

Ha ha. How witty of him. Sebastian looked at Blaine briefly, who was sipping his coffee, looking around the shop awkwardly. Sebastian dropped his eyes to his phone again.

**Sebastian (12:02 PM) : But uneventful. How's the paper coming along?**

**Davey (12:03 PM) : Awful. I hate writing. Its math. Why the hell should I have to write?**

Sebastian smiled.

**Sebastian (12:04 PM) : Because college professors are sadistic bastards.**

"Dave's trying to not go crazy at home. He's working on an essay," Sebastian found himself telling Blaine, so there wasn't just a silence between them.

"I thought he was majoring in mathematics?"

"He is. They're making him do a paper on. . I'm not even sure. An equation or something just as exciting." Sebastian glanced at his phone, and found himself smiling. Fondly.

**Davey (12:05 PM) : I swear to god I'm gonna stab this computer**

**Sebastian (12:05 PM) : Now now. It's not the computers fault.**

**Davey (12:06 PM) : Yes it is. It hates me. Even though YOU'RE the one who crashed the harddrive with all that porn that one time**

**Sebastian (12:06 PM) : It was obviously just too hot for it to handle. . . ;)**

"So. . Blaine." Sebastian looked up from his phone. "Any plans for today?"

"Not really," Baine said. "I have some homework but it's near the end of my senior year; it's not like it's urgent. So I'm. . . Free." Blaine started. There was that tone again. Sebastian could tell he wanted something. "You drove all this way. If you'd like to. . Do something? Hang out?"

Sebastian stared at him, mulling that over. Hang out with Blaine. Perhaps somewhere more private, is what Sebastian got from that. Every time they'd met up, which had been frequently, as of late, it had always been here. At the Lima Bean. Blaine never suggested they go anywhere else. There had even been one time when Blaine had asked via text if Sebastian wanted to watch a movie with him. A movie Sebastian knew wasn't in theaters anymore. He'd said yes, and when Sebastian got to the coffee shop, turned out Blaine had brought his laptop along so they could sit against the wall and watch it. With coffee and cookies. They stayed public. Somewhere, really, they could be seen. They were accountable. Obviously no one had gone out of their way to let Kurt, or Dave, know if they'd spotted Sebastian and Blaine together, but the fact of the matter was, they were still somewhere they couldn't do much without getting into trouble. But now? Blaine was asking to go somewhere else.

"Where?" Sebastian asked, carefully.

"I don't know. You could come by my place for a while if you want? My parents are out, but I. . .We could find something to do." Blaine said. Sebastian could tell he was going for casual, but it was obvious the boy was nervous. His voice was getting too loud in random spots, random words.

Go to Blaine's house. Now that could be dangerous. . . Especially after just a few minutes ago, their little word foreplay. What might happen? Plenty of things might happen. Blaine was lonely, Sebastian could tell that much. He'd been able too tell how lonely Blaine was since the first time he asked him out for coffee. Blaine was starved for attention, and Sebastian was someone who could give it to him. So far, in a safe way. Just words. Now Blaine was inviting him to possibly cross a line. Putting temptation on the table. Not just for Sebastian, but for Blaine too. Neither of them were innocent bistandards here.

Sebastian was about to give an answer, when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

**Davey (12:08 PM) : Yeah ok I'm gonna try and finish this thing. I'm almost done. See you tonight?**

**Sebastian (12:08 PM) : Hopefully sooner.**

Sebastian texted Dave back without having to even think. And he decided, that was his answer to Blaine. He wanted to get back to Dave. He didn't want to come home late, or, worse, text him tonight saying he was staying over at his moms when in reality he was at Blaine's. Sebastian wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't afraid to admit these things to himself. He knew those were distinct possibilities, if he decided to go with Blaine. But. . . Thankfully. Dave had texted him. If he hadn't. . .

Sebastian put his phone down then, and looked up at Blaine with a smile. "You should probably try and get that homework done anyway, you'll be glad you did. Then you won't have to worry about it for the weekend."

"O-oh. . . I. I guess you're right." Blaine said. Sebastian honestly couldn't tell if he sounded disappointed or relieved.

"I know this was a short visit, but I've got to run. Thanks for the coffee, Blaine. My treat next time." Sebastian winked, then stood up, taking the cup with him. "Sorry though. Maybe next time we can spend some more time together. I should probably get going. . . I let slip that I was going to be in the area, so I've got to pay my lovely mother a visit, and she could keep me for God knows how long. And I have to make it back to Columbus eventually. I have a hot date tonight."

Blaine brought up a crooked smile. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Have fun."

"Call me." Was the last thing he said, playfully, before turning to go. Not looking back, though he was sure he could feel Blaine's eyes on him even all the way out into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian got back in to his place just before seven, like any other day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was fine. He didn't see Dave right away, so he just called out, figuring he'd be heard. He'd seen his car out front. "My mom says hi and made you some cookies."

She did. Sebastian had a Tupperware box of chocolate chip cookies in his hands. That had worked out pleasantly in Sebastian's favor. He did actually go stop by his parents place, mostly to give some credit to his story to Dave. It had been a surprise visit for his mother, who had been so excited to see him she immediately started baking. It had, in reality, been a few weeks since he'd last stopped in. As opposed to his lie to Dave, that he'd seen her just last weekend.

"Nice of her," Dave said, the word cookies making him pop out of the bedroom. He came right to Sebastian though, putting an arm around him and kissing him briefly. Sebastian had gotten used to that. It was a greeting. He used to wonder why Dave would just walk over and kiss him, like he'd been worried or something but. . No. It was just affection. Which was really. . .

Nice.

Sebastian kissed back, then put the cookies aside on the counter. "I ate five of them while I was there so she made a box for me to take home. You can have _one_."

Dave rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah yeah. So, where should we go for dinner?"

"Mmh. . . I dunno. We could just eat all of those cookies and drink some beer, then fuck on the coffee table, like _real_ college students." Sebastian suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Dave laughed. "But I put on real pants and everything!"

"I can take care of that for you," Sebastian grinned, showing his teeth as he hooked his thumbs in the pockets of Dave's pants playfully.

He saw the sudden shift in Dave's eyes and knew what was coming before it happened. Which was to suddenly feel the counter pressing against the small of his back, with Dave leaning up against him. But when his boyfriend spoke, Sebastian could hear that Dave was trying to hide his disappointment. "You really wanna stay here?"

"At least here we can get naked here without getting thrown out." Sebastian reminded. He didn't care. 'Dates' were just a silly thing, in his opinion. He could spend time with Dave here or there. And if they were just going to eat, why not eat here, unless they had specific food they wanted. He knew it was supposed to be a symbolic sort of thing but. . Sebastian was never good with those. Sure, he loved going places with Dave, but, he wanted. . He wanted this. He wanted Dave pressing against him.

Reminding him who he belong to.

Sebastian kept his hands where they were, but slid his fingertips under the hem of Dave's pants with a slight tug when he was kissed suddenly. Dave said nothing, just kissed.

"Mm. . Good answer." He mumbled against Dave's lips.

Sebastian bit at Dave's lower lip when he felt a hand go into his hair. Messing up the way he'd styled it, but in a way that made Sebastian grin. He moved his hand in, starting to get Dave's belt undone. This was the one place where they never had any trouble. Sex was so easy for them, they fell into it even when they weren't trying. He was yet to get tired of sex with Dave, like he was worried would happen. Like _Dave_ was worried would happen. He wasn't though. The sex was good. And kept him satisfied. Both of them satisfied. But, that didn't mean he was never tempted.

As he saw today.

Dave slid his hands down Sebastian's back to grab his ass, squeezing so hard he almost lifted him off his feet. Sebastian let out a sharp groan, and he tossed Dave's belt to the floor. "Screw the coffee table. . ." He murmured, getting turned on fast. "Want you right here."

Dave smirked a little against his mouth. He pulled back enough to take his shirt off, tossing it aside, Sebastian doing the same. Then he grabbed Sebastian's ass again and lifted him, setting him on the counter. Sebastian tipped Dave's chin up, giving him a quick kiss, almost chaste, before leaning back, spreading his legs out. Giving Dave a heated, expectant stare. And Dave didn't disappoint. He went to work on Sebastian's pants, tugging them down and off with a quick, practiced motion. He took Sebastian's cock in hand and stroked him slowly, watching as Sebastian laid himself out on the counter for Dave to look at, panting slightly. Then lifted his hips, pushing into the motion each time Dave would pull on him. He loved Dave's hands. So big. Probably the biggest hands he'd ever had on him.

Sebastian saw Dave glancing around, then grab. . . Hah. The olive oil. There were no protests. Just Sebastian chuckling a little bit at the creativity, which he always said gave Dave extra points. Only to gasp a little, arching back, one of his legs lifting up further when he felt slicked up fingers pressing inside of him. And these days, Dave didn't waste time with prepping him. He knew Sebastian liked being roughed up, as long as they had some kind of lubricant, he was good to go. None of this, worrying about foreplay, unless they both were just in the mood to play around for a while. Which wasn't often. And it wasn't today. So, Dave didn't give him much time before he was slicking his cock and thrusting in.

Sebastian cried out. He never held back with Dave, when it came to being vocal. He hardly had in the beginning, he sure as hell didn't these days. "Fuck. . ." He gasped, trying to bring a leg up, hook his ankle at Dave's shoulder, the other leg curling around Dave's waist. Dave pulled Sebastian closer, one hand on his leg, the other on his hip, and began slamming into him, hard and fast. Wasting zero time.

"Oh- Oh fuck- Yes!" Sebastian tossed his head back, grabbing at one of Dave's arms, other hand gripping at his shoulder. Nails digging into Dave's skin, leaving marks behind. "God, Dave! So. . Mmmh!" He squeezed his eyes shut, letting Dave have at him. Quick and dirty. Which was fantastic. It was just what he wanted.

What he needed.

Sebastian was sliding back and forth on the counter with each thrust, and he felt Dave tighten his grip, trying to hold him in place. Sebastian's body was slicked up with sweat by this point, and he had a slight quirk to his lips. Clearly enjoying himself. He looked up at his boyfriend. "Harder. C'mon, you know you won't break me. . ."

Dave smirked a little right back at him, panting, and leaned over. He gripped the other side of the counter for leverage, thrusting hard into Sebastian's body. Pounding into him with all his strength and-

"Ah! Yes, there! Theretherethere!" Sebastian yelled out, every time Dave thrusted into him. Hitting him perfectly against his prostate. And so hard. One of his hand's slid off Dave's body and smacked down on the counter top. "Fuck. . I'm . ." He groaned, eyelids fluttering, getting that tight feeling, orgasm building up rapidly. Then Dave reached between them hand grabbed hold of Sebastian's cock, hand slicked with that oil. That tipped Sebastian over the edge in an instant. His body jerked, hard, clamping down on Dave as he came over his belly, yelling out. A noise vaguely resembling Dave's name, as he lost himself in his pleasure.

"Nngh fuck. . . I-" Dave choked something off, Sebastian couldn't tell what but there had been something else after that. Oh well. Didn't matter. Sebastian clutched at Dave, eyes squeezed shut, feeling Dave come inside of him. He loved that feeling. Every single time, it felt amazing. He basked in it.

"God. . ." Sebastian's heavy breathing turned into a cocky little laugh. "See? Staying in was a good idea."

Dave chuckled, stroking Sebastian's hair gently. "Yeah. As usual."

Sebastian leaned his head into the touch, opening his eyes to peer up at Dave with that smirk on his face. Though it was softer, looking at Dave. "Why don't we get the cookies and move this party to the couch?"

Soon they were both curled up together. Dave in the corner with an arm on the rest, with Sebastian on the other side, his legs pulled up on the sofa. Body plastered up against Dave's. With the box of cookies on Dave's lap for them to both pick at, while Dave flipped channels. A habit Sebastian didn't entirely understand, how Dave watched fifty things at once, but he let it go. Usually.

"You're so damn comfortable, you know that?" Sebastian snuggled up to him. He said that a lot. It was his excuse for cuddling. Like he needed one.

"So I hear." Dave wrapped his arm around Sebastian and his hand stroked Sebastian's arm softly as he nibbled on a cookie. "So, what all did you do today?"

Sebastian paused. But only briefly. He used chewing a big bite of cookie as an excuse for his silence. "Just saw mom. She made lunch. Then all these." He indicated the cookies. "Then she gave me another lecture about going to school in Ohio. I just told her, if I'd gone away, how would I come over for cookies?"

"And it had nothing to do with awesome counter sex, right?" Dave joked.

"Oh, definitely. Sex and cookies. But, I can't say those sorts of things to my mother." Sebastian laughed. It was strange, when he'd decided to stay in Ohio. All because of some. . . Guy. That actually almost scared him into leaving. But he had stuck it out. Now. Here he was. He just wished he could say it was all paradise. It would be. The only reason it wasn't was his own fault.

"No way. She'd never make me cookies again." Dave said.

"Can't have that. Because then I probably wouldn't get any either." Sebastian snickered.

"And then what would you do?" Dave mocked, playfully.

"Probably cry."

Dave snorted, grinning huge. "Right. Cause you're such a cry baby."

"Those are damn good cookies, okay?" Sebastian poked Dave's side. "Je voudrais pleurer pendant des jours. Je ne peux pas continuer sans cuisson ma maman-"

"Oh no." Dave shook his head. "I've been writing all day and I'm tired. Don't you dare start that."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Davey?" Sebastian asked, faking his confused expression. He knew it drove Dave insane when he spoke French. For a multitude of reasons. Dave claimed the main one was that he hated not knowing what Sebastian was talking about, or not knowing if he was being made fun of.

So, of course Sebastian did it often.

"No French. Speak English."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne parlez pas français-"

"Sebastian." Dave growled.

"Okaaaaaaaay. Fine. You're no fun, you know that?" Sebastian said, but turned to press against Dave, laying an arm around him. To which then he felt Dave nuzzling against him, leaning his face against Sebastian's neck and hair.

Sebastian had learned long ago that Dave was a cuddler. Which. Sebastian actually liked. But he never had to initiate. Dave always would. And these days Sebastian would be quiet and just go along with it. Every so often he still teased him about it, but he was sure Dave knew he liked it too. So he knew it was only teasing. He stroked Dave's hair, other hand rubbing slightly over Dave's side as he sighed. At the same time. . . He thought of Blaine again. About what he might have done if Dave hadn't texted him. Where he might be right now, instead of post-coitol cuddling on the couch. . . Oh, he still might be having post-coitol cuddling but it might not- Sebastian went tense. The way he so easily thought that made him feel very sick. "I need a beer." He pulled away suddenly. "Want one?"

"Uhm. . . Sure." Dave nodded, sitting up slowly as Sebastian walked into their kitchen area.

Sebastian got a bottle out for each of them, already taking a huge swing of his before passing the other to Dave. Just sitting on the couch this time. "Wrote all day, huh? Finish that stupid math paper?"

"Yeah," Dave said, sitting up and taking a drink. "Finally. It might be my last one for the semester."

"That's be good. Don't want you throwing the computer out the window." Sebastian teased.

Dave smiled. "As long as you don't download anymore virus-ridden porn."

Sebastian gave Dave an affronted look. "I ain't making you any promises."

Dave rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock then said, "Wanna move this into the bed room? It's a lot more comfortable than this couch."

"Oh? Think you might be up for another round?" Sebastian waggled his eyebrows at Dave playfully, and stood, finishing his beer. Basically saying yes without actually saying it. He knew what it was Dave really wanted. And it wasn't sex. They went right to bed, both still naked, and Sebastian flopped right down. Facing away from Dave. His open invitation to spoon.

Dave knew this of course, pressing up against him from behind with a strong arm curled over his chest. He felt lips brushing his neck, and Sebastian smiled a little.

". . .You working tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"Yeah, just a half-shift." Dave worked at a hardware store. He didn't have to, Sebastian could handle paying for the rent. Well, his parents technically could. They were supporting him in college. But Dave insisted on pulling his fair share. "Doing inventory."

"Oh yeah? Not too bad. . . Maybe. . We could hit a movie or something when you get off." Sebastian suggested, trying to sound casual.

"Uhm. . Yeah." Dave answered, sounding excited. Though Sebastian could tell he was trying to not to sound too enthusiastic. "We haven't been to the movies in forever."

"I'll look at times tomorrow then, find something for us to see. . . When do you get off from work?" Sebastian laid an arm over Dave's.

"Noon," Dave replied, nuzzling Sebastian's hair. "Gotta be there by seven." He squeezed him a little closer.

Sebastian closed his eyes, letting Dave snuggle up with him. "Mmm. . Alright. Maybe we'll get some lunch too then."

"Sure." Dave kissed his neck again. He was smiling. Sebastian didn't even have to see it. He could tell Dave was smiling.

Somehow that just made him feel worse.

Sebastian felt a little guilty, if he was honest with himself. Okay, _really_ guilty. He hung out with another guy. A guy he had history with. A guy his boyfriend didn't like. A guy he was very attracted to. Flirted with. Not that that was weird, he flirted with guys in front of Dave from time to time, though he was careful when and how he did it. But this was different. He'd seriously considered going with Blaine, despite knowing better, knowing exactly what would happen. Because as much as he wanted to insist he was friends with Blaine, and that was a good enough reason to hang out with him, he knew what his intentions would be if he got Blaine alone. He still thought about it sometimes. Thought about Blaine. Really being with him. . . He was a good guy, next to being a sexy little number. Sebastian had real interest in him, before he'd found his own relationship. But nothing ever had come from it. And before, he was certain that Blaine was too loyal for anything to happen. Now? He wasn't one hundred percent sure. Blaine was lonely. That was obvious. And then there was Dave. He was just. . . Being Dave. Good to him like always. A good boyfriend, wanting to spend time together, have sex, kiss, cuddle, take him places, go on dates, have fun, be happy. . .

Sebastian sighed a little bit. But he ended up drifting off to sleep in Dave's hold. He was nice and warm, felt and smelled familiar. It lulled him right to sleep, even turning in his arms to curl up against Dave's chest.

* * *

Sebastian grumbled, lifting his head when he heard the alarm early the next morning. Then looked at the clock, followed by an 'oh God, why' noise, dropping his face back down into the pillow. He felt Dave moving around beside him, then a kiss was pressed to his head. "I'll see you later babe."

Sebastian tried to mumble out a sarcastic 'have a good day at work, honey'. But it didn't really work, muffled by his sleepiness, and the pillow. Dave seemed to have heard him though, because Sebastian heard him laugh as he went into the bathroom.

Luckily, Sebastian was able to fall asleep after Dave's alarm would wake him up at stupid hours of the morning. So, Sebastian went about his usual morning routine, when Dave would go into work. Sleep for a couple more hours. Shower, then lounge around for a while. Eat a couple more cookies for breakfast. Eventually, he got dressed after seeing what time the movie was, putting on a pair of skinny jeans with a snug t-shirt. Sebastian was usually pretty basic in his clothing. Tight any showy these days though, now that he didn't have the school uniform, always enjoyable for everyone. He only paused, in the middle of fixing his hair, because his phone was buzzing in the bedroom. And when he went to get it, a sly smirk grew on his face. Not a name he expected to see. Not so soon. But he answered, voice playful as he greeted:

"Why Blaine, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

**Authors note:** I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH lol so if I butchered it, I am really sorry to any of my fluent French speakers out there. Ya'll see how I do with ENGLISH sometimes. But don't get onto me. -DISCLAIMER-


	4. Chapter 4

"H-hi, Sebastian." Blaine said, the smile in his voice. Sounded so adorable, even over the phone. Sebastian could picture it, as if Blaine was standing there right in front of him. "Just wanted to see what you were up to," he said. "How did that hot date go?"

Sebastian sat down on his bed. "Didn't actually go." He said, with a slight grin. So Blaine wanted the details, did he? "But it was still hot."

"Oh so you. . . You stayed in, then?"

"Yeah. Had some fun in the kitchen." Sebastian told him, not caring if he informed someone else of his sex life. If Dave was around, it often resulted these days in getting a hand clamped over his mouth and being told it was time to shut up now. But Dave wasn't here. "Right on top of the counter. Who knew there was a better use for olive oil?"

Blaine coughed. "Oh. Well. Uhm. Glad you. . . You had fun."

"Mmhmm. Is that the only reason you called, Blaine?" Sebastian asked. "Not that I mind sharing."

"Well. No." Blaine admitted. "I wanted- . . .Do you have any plans today?"

Sebastian got a rather interested look on his face. Oh. . . He didn't actually answer, but, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just. . ." There was some silence on Blaine's end. "My plans for today cancelled," he said. It didn't sound that convincing. "I-I finished all that homework and everyone is busy around here. The house is empty. I was wondering if you were up to the drive to Lima. Save me from boredom."

There it was.

Sebastian felt himself hesitate but he also felt a tug telling him to say yes. Go ahead. Say you'd meet Blaine at his place then they could go from there. Have a little fun. Be daring. There was also a voice in the back of his head telling him _say no, idiot_. He'd promised Dave lunch and a movie. He'd already skimped out on dinner. Even if he was technically here, last night. And besides, he'd had this conversation with himself. Abandoning Dave to go spend _alone_ time with Blaine? He knew what would come of that. He wasn't stupid ". . Actually. I do have plans. Movie date." He explained, leaning back on the bed, laying himself down. "But. The movie isn't until later. And I'm home alone for the next hour or so. . ." He grinned slightly. "Maybe I can cure your boredom with conversation until then."

"Oh." So much disappointment in just one sound. Either Blaine liked him more than Sebastian thought, or he was just really, really lonely. Blaine then added, "Dave's a. . . A lucky guy."

"While I agree with you. . ." Sebastian stretched his free arm up over his head, against the bed. "What sort of plans did you have that involved me, for today? What did you want to do?"

"I. . . hadn't thought about it," Blaine replied. Liar. "Maybe go get coffee?"

"As much as I enjoy coffee with you, get a little creative, Blaine." Sebastian teased him. No way all he wanted was coffee. Not with that sad little voice, sounding like he was jealous of Dave for getting Sebastian's attention. There had to be more to it.

Blaine laughed. "Well, you'd have been the one driving all the way from Columbus," he said, avoiding answering that question. "What would YOU have suggested?"

"In Lima?" Sebastian snorted, deciding to let it slide. If Blaine wasn't going to admit what was on his mind, then fine. "If it were later, I might take you to Scandals again." He smirked. Drunk Blaine dancing around was adorable. And sexy.

"Scandals?" Blaine didn't sound so sure about that. "You know how foolish I get when I drink."

"I'd watch over you." Sebastian told him, laughing. "You have such a good time when you're drunk."

"I guess." Blaine faltered. "Except. Kurt never liked it when I drank."

"Well, obviously I'm way more fun than Kurt." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's nice to see you let loose, Blaine. And you're a great drunken dance partner."

Blaine laughed. "I'm a terrible dancer when I'm drunk, Sebastian" he said. "You just like to laugh at me."

"Maybe." Sebastian mocked, laughing too. "And watching you spin in circles, shaking your ass at me only to run away. You're such a damn little tease."

"So, you just want an excuse to stare at my butt?" Blaine tone was light, but it was a genuine question.

"Oh, Blaine." Sebastian tutted. "I don't need an excuse to do that."

"And what's so interesting about that?"

"You're joking, right?" Sebastian closed his eyes. Picturing it. "You have like. . . The_ perfect_ ass. The kind of ass every gay man dreams about."

"Do. . . Do you dream about it?"

"Yeah. Ooohhhh yeah." Sebastian chuckled. Blaine had such a nice, perfectly round behind. He'd always wanted to smack it, or grab it, or. . . "Always wondered how nice it would be to bury nice and snug in there. Ever since I met you." He said without any hesitation this time. Going from his light flirting to downright dirty in a flash.

Thinking about Blaine's rear end was turning him on, okay?

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. "M-maybe we should. . ."

"Should what?" Sebastian asked, eyes opening again, half hooded.

"I. . . I don't. . ." Blaine sounded at a loss. "When did you say your movie was?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. ". . At two."

"Oh." Blaine gulped, Sebastian heard it. He was about to ask if he'd overstepped, but then Blaine kept talking. "Do you still. . . Think about. About_ that_?"

"I am right now." Sebastian said, honestly, fingers curling against his own leg. He heard Blaine let out a little gasp, then take a shaky breath. There were those breathing problems again. He wondered how pent up the little teenager was, with his boyfriend so far away. Probably going insane. "You alright over there, Blaine?" Then he got a sulty hint in his tone. "Or are you thinking about now too?"

"A-A little." Blaine admitted, voice quiet.

"I'd do all kinds of things to you. . You don't even know." Sebastian couldn't even picture Kurt having sex. He was sure he could show Blaine there was better out there. So much more exciting. "I'd completely rock your world." He said with a little chuckle.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Blaine said, voice challenging and almost annoyed. Sudden. Where did that come from?

Sebastian spoke without thinking, letting the words just roll off his tongue. "That could be arranged."

There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Oops. Sebastian glanced around the room as the silence continued to drag on, then sighed. "Blaine-?"

"And how would _Dave_ feel about that?" Blaine snapped.

Sebastian went still. His hand had been drifting up his own inner thigh, to rub at himself but now he stopped. He frowned. "Just trying to have some fun over the phone, Blaine. Don't take it so serious."

"Well it's not fun." Blaine sounded close to tears. "At least my boyfriend is a thousand miles away. What's your excuse?"

"You're the one who called me, asking me to come make your day more _exciting_." Sebastian pointed out. Then huffed out a breath, staring at the ceiling. "Don't pin this all on me."

"To get coffee, not -" Blaine sighed. "I like you Sebastian. I do. And I like spending time with you. But lately, it's gone from friendly chats to. . . This. Are you having problems with Dave?"

"No." Sebastian answered, voice cold. "We- . .Whatever. I'm sorry. I was just messing around, I know you and I won't actually fuck. Alright?"

"That's not the point," Blaine said tiredly. "Even this isn't. . ." There was a pause. "I'm just as guilty as you, okay? I get that. I honestly do. But I feel like shit every time we do this. You don't seem to care. It makes me wonder if you care about Dave at all. Why are you with him, Sebastian?"

"Don't try to be my therapist Blaine. At least Dave knows better than to try that with me." Sebastian sniped, sitting up. "Of course I care. What about you? Boyfriend miles and miles away, yet. . .You might say you feel like shit, but then why do you keep coming back? Asking me to come over so you won't be alone? I'm not the one who made a phone call, you did."

"Because. . . It's getting harder and harder to get Kurt on the phone." Blaine's voice was soft and hurt. "We used to talk all the time and now he never has time for me anymore. And it's scaring me. I'll be there as soon as I graduate but I'm terrified that by the time I get there I'll have lost him. I just. . . I needed someone to talk to. I miss him. I miss. . . Affection. And he isn't there for me."

"And?" Sebastian knew he sounded harsh, but, "What's the worst that happens? You have to start over with someone new? Boo-fucking-hoo. If he's already moving on, then that's not your fault, now is it? For all you know, he's not telling you everything going on with him either. Kurt's been working with some interesting people. Meeting _lots_ of people. . . New York's a_ fun_ place, Blaine."

There was another long beat of silence on the other line. And when Blaine did speak, his voice sounded broken. Like he was crying. "I take it back. Dave isn't lucky. You haven't changed a bit, have you? Coming home to _that_ everyday? It's a wonder he's still there."

Sebastian didn't move. Even when the other line clicked on him. ". . .Blaine. .?" He spoke gently, hoping the click wasn't being hung up on but, "Blaine?"

No such luck.

He sat there for a few minutes, staring off at nothing, putting his phone down on the corner of the bed as the words started sinking in. Dave wasn't lucky. Having to deal with someone like Sebastian. Someone who acted like Sebastian. Talked like him. Blaine was right. Dave was such a sweet guy. Sweet, giving, affectionate, caring, handsome, funny, smart, creative, loyal. What was Sebastian? Rich and good looking? He rolled his eyes at himself. That was literally all he could come up with in that moment.

Wonderful.

He grabbed his phone and started typing out 'I'm sorry' to Blaine but. . . He didn't send it. Maybe it was pride, some shit like that, but he couldn't get himself to send it. He didn't want Blaine sending anything back, or calling him. Because what if Sebastian answered? What if. . . What if so many things. He erased it and just rolled over on the bed, curling up.

Damn it.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian was awake, but when he heard Dave calling for him, he shut his eyes, back to the door way. He just pretended to be asleep, arms wrapped around a pillow and face against it. He felt like shit. And didn't really want to talk to his boyfriend about it. That'd be a wonderful conversation. I h_ad a pretty inappropriate conversation with a guy you hate until he told me off, now I'm sad._ Yeah, right.

"Sebastia- Oh."

Sebastian heard Dave shuffling around in the room, then felt a kiss be pressed to his forehead. He couldn't stop himself from tensing up, but otherwise he didn't move. There Dave went, being sweet again. Sappy. Sebastian never kissed Dave while he was asleep. Most he'd do was play with his hair a little or pull a blanket up for him. But. That's all. No kissing. Dave had to go and be all stupid and affectionate.

At least that's all Dave did for the moment. . . Then Sebastian heard the water running. Taking a shower. He sighed and pressed his face more firmly into the pillow, wondering what to do. If he should just get up and pretend everything was fine, like always. Dave would want to go to that damn movie. Go eat with him. Sebastian should go. But he. . God damn it. He felt like fuck all. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go be social and play the happy couple.

Quicker than he realized, he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Hey? Hey, wake up."

Sebastian grunted, frowning. He didn't mean to snap, but when his eyes opened, that's exactly what he did. "What?"

Dave leaned back automatically. "Uhm. . . Well, we were gonna go see a movie," he said haltingly. Great, he could tell something was up. "Are you okay?"

"Right." Sebastian said slowly, like he'd forgotten they'd had plans. Except he looked ready to go, dressed, hair done sort of. But he ended up rolling over. "Sorry, Davey. Don't really feel up to it."

". . .Oh." Dave looked away. Sounding disappointed. "Is something wrong?"

"I just don't feel like going, alright?" Sebastian growled out. He'd probably feel bad later. Hell, he felt bad now. "Go without me."

"No, it's fine," Dave said, voice cool. "We don't have to go."

Sebastian picked at the blanket, going silent. He just didn't look at Dave. Blaine's words were still ringing in his head. Why are you still here Dave? Just go. . .

". . .Whenever you feel like talking, let me know," Dave said.

Sebastian looked up, watching Dave ruffling the towel over his wet hair, then head to the dresser and start to get dressed. He looked down at the bed again though, intending on just being quiet but, that didn't happen. "Why are you with me?"

Dave stopped, leaving his jeans on and unbuttoned. He turned around, frowning. "Because I care about you."

Sebastian shook his head. "But why?" He repeated, looking up at Dave again. "I'm a sucky boyfriend, and that's putting it gently. Why the hell would you want to be with me?"

"You're not a sucky-" Dave gave him tired look. "Sebastian, I know you. I know you don't like it, but I do know you. When you're a dick, it's not because you want to hurt anyone, it's because you're upset or scared or hurt and it's the only way you know how to deal with it. I know that. So when you're a dick, which isn't as often as you think, it's easy to just let it go. Because the rest of the time. . ." He shrugged. "You're actually kind of awesome."

Sebastian stared at Dave for a moment, then shook his head again. ". . .Right. I'm amazing." He said sarcastically, then rolled onto his stomach. "Whatever."

Dave frowned. "Are you okay? Seriously." He took a step forward and crossed his arms. "I can tell something's wrong."

"I'm fine Dave. I just don't feel good and I want to take a nap now. So. Go do something else." Sebastian tried to wave him off.

". . .Fine." Dave buttoned up his jeans and tugged on an old t shirt. He headed from the room, leaving Sebastian in his mood. Luckily, Dave had grown to figure out it was better to let Sebastian stew sometimes, than to keep pushing at him. Sebastian would just end up getting bitey.

Sebastian heard the television come on, soon followed by explosions, making him roll his eyes. Oh good, Dave was playing. . . Halo or something. One of those games first person shooter games. The genre he'd discovered Sebastian did not exactly have much talent in. But Dave loved them. He pulled a pillow over his head to block out the noise, but he ended up out of bed within the hour anyway. He barely looked at Dave, opening the front door.

"I'll be back." Sebastian said flatly, then quickly left, shutting the door behind him before he could be stopped. He didn't want to drag Dave into this. He wanted to feel better. Which for Sebastian involved going out drinking. Get a buzz. Forget things. Maybe come home, have sex, really take a nap, and everything would be fine.

Unfortunately, it was early in the day, so like a complete loser he ended up at a Chili's, sitting at a bar, drinking beer. A lot of beer. And to keep the bartender off his back he slipped them a nice tip telling them just to keep refilling when he'd finished.

It didn't help.

If anything he ended up just realizing how stupid he felt, leaning against a bar, watching and listening to people have lunch together. Watching families. Couples. Just people, eating, talking, laughing. He found himself staring at other patrons instead of the televisions or off at the wall like he usually would. And by the time he got to his fifth beer all he could think was. . . Dave could be here with him. They could be eating. They could be talking. They could be laughing. Then they could be going to a movie. Spending the day together. Like a _normal _couple. What was so wrong with that? Then have sex and take a nap. He snorted softly with a smile at the thought. It didn't sound bad at all. He should call Dave. Tell him he was sorry for being bitchy, make a PMS joke, then tell him to come on out here and just try to move on with his day. His life. Forget Blaine. Forget what Blaine said. He sighed, heavily, and reached for his phone but-

"Damnit!" Sebastian snarled, realizing it wasn't in his pocket. He must have left it at home. Probably still on the bed. Wonderful. Great. Well. He could go get Dave, then drag him out here. He paid for his drinks, and got up, a bit wobbly on his feet, cheeks flushed slightly pink as he headed to his car. He wasn't drunk. Not sober either though, not by any means. He'd had too much beer and not any food.

So when he got back home, he stumbled through the front door, just glad Dave wasn't sitting in the living room to see him nearly run into the door when he tried to close it.

Huh. Where'd he go? "Dave?"

Sebastian walked into the bedroom, grabbing at the door frame suddenly to keep from tripping over his own feet. "Dave?" He repeated, seeing his boyfriend by the bed. He blinked at him, looking blearily at the other. "There you are. I wanted to call you but I left my phone- There is it." He snatched it off the bed, frowning at it like it had run away from him.

There was no response so he looked up, seeing Dave's back to him. "What are you doing?" Sebastian realized Dave had a duffel bag out. And it was full of stuff. And Dave was zipping it up. He frowned deeper. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna. . . Go stay with my dad or something. I dunno."

"Why?" Sebastian stared at him, even through his fuzzy, drunken haze, he knew something was wrong. He tried to straighten up. "What's going on? Why are you sounding like a bad soap opera?"

Dave stopped messing with the zipper and stood up straight. He swallowed before turning. "I have no idea," he said, voice flat, in a scary way that Sebastian didn't like hearing. "I don't know what's going on with you. Except that you're cheating on me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **There's mild violence and abusive behavior in this chapter which could be triggering. Love ya'll, we really appreciate all the reviews :3

* * *

". . .I. . ._What_?" Sebastian finally spoke after Dave's words actually sunk in. He frowned again, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not cheating on you. The fuck are you talking about?"

"Trying to get Blaine to have sex with you may not be technically cheating," Dave said. "But where have you been tonight? Why are you drunk? In fact, where the hell have you been the past couple months?" He was starting to get angry now, Sebastian could see it, hear it in his voice. "You won't talk to me, you keep cancelling on me, and then I get a call from Kurt that you had phone sex with Blaine? Tell me what the fuck that's about!"

Hearing Kurt's name suddenly made anger flare up in Sebastian. Of fucking course! Kurt Hummel. The bane of his existence. Always getting in his way. Somehow. His breathing got faster and he felt like a trapped animal as Dave stared at him, waiting for a response. It made him want to turn and flee. "Kurt?" He blinked at Dave, then looked away. "We-. . Blaine and I didn't have phone sex! It wasn't_ phone sex_. If it was, it lasted five seconds and was the worst phone sex in existence." Sebastian shook his head. "And I've been at a bar. Dave. By. Myself."

"Whatever. You can make whatever excuses you want but the fact is, you should have told me you were hanging out with Blaine. Kurt told me everything. You two have been getting coffee on the weekends, for how long? Have you even been to your mom's at all? Did you go out and buy those cookies or something?"

"No- Dave. I really went and saw her. . . After. . After I had coffee with Blaine." Sebastian grumbled.

Dave took a deep breath. ". . .Great. But, I wouldn't have cared, Sebastian. If you had just _told _me. Because I trusted you. Obviously that was a mistake."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, making a rude noise. "Yeah. Right. I didn't tell you because I knew it would piss you off. The same reason Blaine didn't tell Kurt." Until now. Obviously that went well, calling up Dave and probably shrieking at him that Sebastian was a no good dirty little man stealer. "But, why does it matter? Nothing happened. Nothing!"

"That's not the point. The point is that even after a year, you still want him more than you want me." Dave's voice was shaking now and the words made Sebastian shrink back. Fuck. He hated when Dave talked like that. He hated hearing his voice crack, hear that sense of doubt and self loathing. Especially because Dave didn't deserve it. "All that shit earlier, asking me why I'm with you. It's because you're done, isn't it? You don't want to be here anymore?"

"No, that's not why I said it." Sebastian said lightly, trying to not overreact. He stared at Dave, pleading. "I asked because I really don't know why you stay with me. Because, Blaine was right. I suck. Why are YOU even still here?" Sebastian growled to himself. He knew Dave's self-esteem. How low it was. It was better now than it had been a year ago, but it was still a work in progress. What Blaine had said, despite the confidence Sebastian tended to show everyone, he couldn't help but wonder if Dave had been the one to settle.

"Because I love you, you asshole!" Dave snapped making Sebastian's head lift, eyes wide. He. . . He what? "Because I'm a fucking masochist, apparently. Fuck it. I'll just go." Dave turned away and grabbed the bag again to zip it up.

Sebastian took a step back. ". . .No, you stay." He said, voice very dull, a little more sober. "I'll go."

"Go where?" Dave asked, leaning against the dresser, voice defeated. But then he just _had_ to keep talking, Dave just HAD to get sassy. "To _Blaine's_?"

Sebastian's jaw tightened. He should say no, but, he was pissed, and tired, and he'd been drinking- "Maybe."

". . .You do whatever you want," Dave said, voice shaking. Choking back a sob and not doing a very good job at it. "I'm still leaving." He took his bag, still unzipped and headed out the door, avoiding looking at Sebastian face.

Sebastian just kept his eyes on the floor, feeling stupid. Like he might puke. He let Dave go by. Let him walk away. Didn't even try to stop him. He didn't feel like he could, after what he'd just said. After what they'd both just said. But Sebastian had something to do. As soon as he heard the car start he pulled out his phone. He hit the number and then pushed the phone, a little too hard, against his ear, his breathing labored as he waited. "Pick up, you little shit. . ."

Finally there was a click, followed by Blaine's voice. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Fuck you." Sebastian growled out, as soon as he heard him. "Fuck. You. Blaine." His voice was dark, completely pissed.

"I. . . I take it you talked to Kurt?"

"No. But Dave did." Sebastian pushed a hand back through his hair, wanting to pull it all of it out. "Couldn't just keep your damn mouth shut could you? Couldn't at the very least _warn me._ Because guess what? Dave's gone. He left. So. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

". . .I'm sorry," Blaine said after a few beats of silence. "But. . . Isn't that what you wanted? You acted like you were. . . I don't know. Bored with him or something."

"I'm not bored with Dave! Damn it. I was just. . . Playing around with you. Nothing was going to happen. I knew you wouldn't-" Thought he wouldn't. Sebastian was scared he'd give in to someone he wanted if they were willing back. Blaine was proving that. He tried not to think about that right now. He was just mad and he wanted to get that across to Blaine. "I hope Kurt's happy though. Because now Dave's gone and I'm sure as hell not staying here."

"Sebastian, slow down." Blaine sighed loudly. "I'm sure that wasn't Kurt's intention but. . . I have to admit I'm surprised you're this upset about Dave leaving."

"That's the problem. Dave probably would be surprised too." Sebastian grumbled.

He hated himself right now.

"What do you mean? What exactly happened?"

"He told me he loved me. For the first time." Sebastian sat down heavily on his bed. Then gave a little laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Yelled it at me, actually."

". . .Oh." Blaine sounded uncomfortable. "And you don't love him?"

Sebastian was quiet, like he'd done to Dave. ". . .I don't know." He muttered. Lied. He knew. And it scared the crap out of him. The last time he fell in love. . .? "But. He told me he loves me. And in response? I told him I was going to your place. So. Yeah. He left."

"What!? Y-you can't come here," Blaine said, sounding panicked and a little angry. "What the hell's wrong with you? He tells you he loves you and you say you're coming to me?"

"I don't know! He pissed me off." Sebastian got sassy when people were angry at him. He and Dave shared that quality. He wasn't drunk enough to turn his filter off. "And I know I can't go there, don't worry. I'm not going to show up at your house and molest you. Except you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"That's not funny, Sebastian. And I think you should stay there," Blaine said firmly. "Apologize when he gets back. And tell him how you feel. Even if how you feel is that you shouldn't be together. He deserves that. That's why after I got off the phone with you, I called Kurt. Because I love him and he deserved to know."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Bullshit. "You called him because you freaked out, because you felt guilty that you wanted to give in to me." Sebastian accused him. But. ". . I'm not even sure he'll come back."

"Think about it," Blaine said, not even arguing with the first thing Sebastian said. "Half that stuff there is his. He'll have to come back. And if he loves you, then he'll definitely come back. Did he say you were breaking up?"

". . .No." Sebastian grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "He didn't."

"Then you're still together." Blaine said. There was a tapping noise, like typing on coming from Blaine's end. "I gotta go but just. . . Promise me you'll stay there and talk to him when he gets back, okay?"

". . .Right." Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. "Whatever. Get back to your precious Kurt. While you can. And _don't_ call me again." He grounded out, an unspoken threat beneath the words, before hanging up on Blaine.

Sebastian had paced for a while. He could not sit still though. He hated waiting. He didn't know what to do. Should he call Dave? Maybe. He tried, but it didn't work. He couldn't get himself to ever actually press the button. And he'd convinced himself Dave wouldn't pick up anyway. So what happened? He ended up going out to Columbus with full intentions of getting smashed. If he got drunk enough, he could forget the night. Even if just for a few hours. It would be an escape. And he needed an escape right now. Enough money and a fake ID? He was golden.

So. Bar hopping. Not even all gay bars. Just any place that looked fun. He danced with a few people, flirted, but nothing like what he used to do. He was rather subdued, for Sebastian Smythe. He wouldn't let anyone touch him for too long, nothing lingering, and he, for the most part, kept his hands to himself. Something still was holding him back. Blaine's stupid voice saying 'you're still together', was there. He sighed, sitting down after getting another phone number from a pretty little twink, and ordered himself a beer. He was losing count of the number of drinks he'd had. And he still wasn't that drunk. He was even being subdued in that regard. Pacing himself while at the same time not trying to keep track. Sticking mainly to beer, nothing hard. Eating a lot of peanuts and pretzels along the way.

All he could think was how he wished Dave was here. He wanted Dave sitting by him, cracking jokes about how much he'd been drinking while Sebastian pretended to be more drunk than he really was to get away with groping Dave in public. To whine at his boyfriend until Dave finally rolled his eyes and danced with him, even though Sebastian knew Dave didn't like dancing. But then once they actually got on the dance floor, Dave would hold Sebastian up. Would kiss him. His mouth, his neck, his jaw, his ear.

It would be bliss.

Instead he was sitting alone, daydreaming like a teenage girl.

"God I'm pathetic. . ." He muttered to himself, poking at his newest bottle of beer.

"Sebby?"

Sebastian paused, eyes widening a fraction. Sebby. Two people in this world called him that. Only two. His sister did, much to Sebastian's disdain. She didn't know why he hated it though, and he had no intentions on telling her. And the other person was. . .

"Brent?" Sebastian said, voice cracking, after turning his head to see the blonde coming over to him. Panic flared in his chest but he didn't move. Just clutched his beer. It was a face he hadn't seen in years. Literally years. The hell was he doing here?

"Fancy seeing you here." Brent sat down next to him and motioned for a drink. Sebastian couldn't stop just. . Staring at him, reminding himself every few seconds that he needed to keep breathing. Brent leaned in towards Sebastian and smirked at him. "Haven't seen you in ages. You uh. . ." Eyes trailed across Sebastian's body. "Really filled out."

"So did you." Sebastian said, stupidly. Brent had always been a big, toned guy. But he looked even bigger now. Still lean, but. . Cut. Gigantic. He looked away. Fuck. "What do you want?"

"Can't I say hello to an old friend?" Brent's voice was sharp but still warm enough that no one else would notice. No one but Sebastian.

"Hello." Sebastian said flatly. "And, bye." He added, starting to get up.

Brent caught Sebastian's arm, his grip firm. Sebastian went tense, not moving when the hand wrapped easily around his limb. The hand felt the same as it had when he was fifteen. The grip was exactly. The same. The only difference this time, was Brent didn't yank him down or towards him, like he always used to do. He let Sebastian stand there, looking ill. "I heard you had a boyfriend," Brent said, smile gone. He lowered his voice, losing its warmth. "Living with him and everything. Where is he? I wanna congratulate the poor sap."

"Who told you that?" Sebastian tried to pull away, though not as hard as he could have.

Brent shrugged. "People. Doesn't matter." His fingers tightened on Sebastian's arm. "I heard he was some fat pathetic closet case who tried to off himself last year. I leave you that wrecked, Sebastian? That something like that is all you can get?"

Sebastian stopped trying to pull away. He told himself he was just too tired. Not that he was scared. Lies. He was fucking terrified. There were people all around them, yet he felt completely alone in that moment. He felt helpless. Even so, hearing Brent say that. . . Talking about _Dave_ like that? It seemed to poke a nerve with a sharp stick. Sebastian tipped his head to the side and looked at Brent. Even slowly smirked at him. "All I can get?" He snorted like that was completely hilarious and stupid. "_Darling_, Dave is a hundred times better than anything I ever got from you."

Brent tilted his head too, fingers tightening again. Ow. Ow ow- Fuck. Really, Sebastian needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. "Oh yeah? Then where is?" Brent looked around briefly. Then back to Sebastian. "You out drinking and dancing without him? Are you bored with him already? Or. . . Is he getting bored with you? I wouldn't blame the guy."

"He- He couldn't come." Sebastian's tone faltered though, and he knew it. "He's got to be at work in the morning."

Brent chuckled softly. "Don't lie to me, Sebby. Know what I heard? I hear I turned you into a right little slut. You fucked anyone who would have you, after me." His tone dropped to a mocking whisper. "Do you still think about me when they fuck you?"

Sebastian's expression twitched a couple of times, then he looked down at his feet. Silent for a few seconds. "Let go. . ."

"Why? Gotta go home to your sad-sack little boyfriend?"

"I said, let go of me." Sebastian said a little more firmly. Except then he looked up and saw Brent, so close. Right up near his face. He went silent again, just staring back at him. Back into those cold blue eyes.

"You know, I'm here by myself too." Brent leaned a little closer. "Nothing is as good as the real thing. We could always take a stroll down memory lane."

"Brent. No. I don't want-"

"Don't. Lie to me. . ." Brent grinned.

Sebastian's heart was pounding and he wanted to look away. Wanted to call out for help or at least catch someone's eye to let them know he was being extremely bothered by this guy. Someone save me. But he couldn't. He just stared at his ex-boyfriend in fear. Until Brent closed the distance between them, slotting their mouths together.

At first, Sebastian didn't know what to do. Just stood there as a mouth went over his, and what was happening processed. Brent was kissing him. His ex-boyfriend. _Brent._ Was KISSING him. And it felt. . . Familiar. So claiming. Dominating. Skilled. All the things Sebastian usually had on his end, now being turned on him. And it made him shiver, goosebumps soaring up his arms. He felt the other man's lips quirk upward. Bastard was grinning about this. Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose, trying to steady himself. Collect his thoughts. And then pretended he was starting to kiss back, getting his lips over Brent's. Moving them in his own very skilled way.

Then he suddenly bit down on Brent's lower lip. Hard enough to draw blood.

And he did.

"FUCK!" Brent pulled back hand going to his mouth, touching at it. He looked at the blood on his fingers like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I told you to let me go." Sebastian said, panting but trying to hold his head high.

Brent glared at Sebastian for all of two seconds before he shoved Sebastian against the bar, who felt the wind get knocked out of him as his side made contact with the edge of the wood. "You little bitch!"

"Nnh- Get the fuck off me!" Sebastian yelled, looking up at Brent defiantly, only to feel a cold chill run through him seeing Brent lean over him. His defiant look dropped and was replaced with pure fear, body reduced to trembling as he waited for the inevitable moment that powerful fist would-

"Both of you! Out!" The bartender suddenly shouted. He was leaning over, looking at them.

Brent raised his eyes to the man, looking like he was considering going against that, was it worth it, then spat at Sebastian, "Better fucking watch your slutty ass." He turned and left, slamming the bar door behind him.

As soon as Brent let him go, Sebastian fell, slipping from the bar and curled up on the floor. Shaking. Holding his side and his arm, trembling like a leaf about to fall off a tree on a windy day. Someone came over, a man, trying to see if he was okay, but Sebastian smacked them off, glaring at them. Where were you thirty seconds ago when I needed you?

"I said, out!" The bartender repeated, despite how upset Sebastian looked.

"I'm going! Fuck." Sebastian shivered and pulled himself back up, heading out the door. Arms curled to himself, giving paranoid look around, like he was worried Brent would be outside somewhere in the dark. And it honestly wouldn't have surprised him. Not one bit. He may have been drunk, but he headed for this car anyway, as quick as he could and practically threw himself into the drivers seat.

Home. He wanted home.

And he wanted Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note - !**Warning**!** Possible triggering words of abuse and rape in this chapter.

* * *

Once Sebastian got home, he slammed the door shut behind him, making sure to quickly do up all the locks. Shaking as he doubled checked them. He had this horrible image in his head of Brent following him. Coming into the house in the middle of the night to find Sebastian. Fucker was crazy enough.

"Did Blaine kick you out?"

Sebastian jumped like a startled cat, whirling around, eyes wide before he realized "Fucking. Hell! Dave! You scared the shit out of me!" He panted and leaned against the door with a thud, feeling like he might fall down again.

"What happened to you?" Dave said, coming out from the bedroom, in boxers. Hair sticking out. He looked like he'd been asleep for a while.

". . . Nothing. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, swallowing thickly. Trying to glare at Dave, but it didn't really work. He was too damn happy to see him. So glad he was there.

"It's my house, too," Dave said defensively. "I didn't want to bother my dad and. . . You said you were going to Blaine's so I figured you wouldn't be here." There was a short pause as Dave looked him over. "But apparently you went to a bar. You reek. Are you drunk?"

"I didn't go to Blaine's. At all." Sebastian rolled his eyes, head thunking back against the door. "I called him and told him to fuck off and for him to never call me again." Sebastian decided to just say it. Get it out of the way. Dave was going to keep pressing on this anyhow.

Dave crossed his arms. "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Because he nearly cost me-" Sebastian cut himself off. Then frowned. "Does it matter? Isn't that what you wanted?" He looked down again, rubbing at his arm. It felt sore. There was already bruises blooming where Brent had grabbed him.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Dave said. "Not to you, anyway." Sebastian hated hearing that but he didn't say anything. He just curled his arms closer to himself, pressing harder back towards the door, not looking at Dave. He didn't have to. He knew Dave was staring at him. The way he spoke next, much more gentler. Concerned. "Did something happen?"

"A lot of alcohol happened." Sebastian grumbled. Then tried to straighten up, only to wince. "Fuck. . ." He hadn't noticed in his panic, but now that he was safe at home? His back hurt like hell.

"You look like you're hurt," Dave said, sounding reluctant, stepping forward. He reached for Sebastian then stopped, hand just hovering in the air.

"I'm fine." Sebastian grumbled, eying the hand like he was daring it to get closer to him. Then glanced at the lock again, and then the window. "I just. . I want to go to bed." He said slowly. Then looked at Dave. "Can we just go to bed?"

The way Dave was looking at him. . . Sebastian really didn't like it. But, at least all that happened was, Dave nodded. And said, "Sure."

Sebastian's gaze softened, giving Dave a silent 'thank you' with his eyes. Then nodded as well. Finally pulling away from the door. Bed. Bed sounded great. But he walked a little awkwardly into the bedroom, back feeling stiff. And he was one hundred percent certain Dave noticed. Sebastian stripped down once he was in there. But, something he rarely did, he put on pajamas. Just pants, but still. He put something on, covering himself up, before getting into bed with Dave. He didn't want to be exposed. Not if. . He bit his lip, glancing to the bedroom window.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're limping?"

Sebastian almost laughed. He could tell by Dave's tone of voice, he thought Sebastian went out and had sex. Went out and cheated on him. Wouldn't that be a nicer story to tell. And that was the horrible part. Sebastian would have preferred that.

"Goodnight."

Well, there was his answer to that question.

But then Dave tried to touch him. Put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, making him flinch, then cursed under his breath for doing it. God, he was acting like such a pussy. And he could hear that being said to him, in Brent's voice, whispering into his ear. _Such a damn little pussy, suck it up._

He felt Dave pull back and sit up. "Why did you even ask me to come to bed with you?"

Sebastian curled up, not saying anything at first. He didn't want to look weak. Sound weak. But. He was tired. And. . Afraid. The last thing he wanted was to chase Dave off. "I didn't want to be alone."

"What happened?" Dave demanded. "You're acting like. . like you're scared or something."

Dave said it like it was such a ridiculous notion. And Sebastian really wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. He just grumbled, "Reeeeaaaallly don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, I really don't want to lay in bed with a guy who doesn't give a shit about me." Dave's voice shook slightly. "But we don't always get what we want. So talk."

Sebastian took a deep breath. Deep enough he felt his back tighten. Ow. But Dave's words hurt worse than the pain in his back did. And that's what got him talking. ". . .At one of the bars I was at, I uh. . ." God, he didn't want to get into this. Sebastian rarely talked about Brent, but if he somehow came up, Dave always got so pissed. So, so pissed. And then clingy, like he was trying to comfort and put Sebastian back together. He didn't want that tonight. Sebastian was just tired. He wanted to sleep and get away from this stupid world.

"You _what_?" Dave asked, voice dark. Probably still expecting to hear Sebastian cheated on him, for real this time.

"I ran into Brent."

". . ._What_?"

"You heard me." Sebastian mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"And?" Dave prompted.

". . .He hasn't changed." Sebastian said softly.

Dave was silent for a long moment. Finally he said, "Did he hurt you?"

Sebastian didn't say anything for a few seconds, then just nodded. It wasn't bad, he'd probably have bruises, but. Mostly it just terrified him. It was like being fifteen again. Brent not letting him leave, trying to act like he owned him. It was like he'd been physically yanked back in time by that hand.

Dave's fingers were shaking when he touched Sebastian again, this time putting his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian didn't pull away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sebastian said, stubbornly.

"No you're not," Dave said. "Or you wouldn't have asked me to come to bed with you."

"Why even ask if you're not going to believe me?" Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian lifted his head, looking at Dave over his shoulder. " He left the bar before me. He got thrown out." Sebastian explained. "I was. . . I'm worried he might have followed me."

"So, I'm your bodyguard then?" Dave said, trying to joke. Then nodded. "Okay."

"Boyfriend and bodyguard all in one. Kind of handy." Sebastian tried to joke too, but his tone didn't sound right.

". . .I thought you were done with me."

"I never said that." Sebastian looked at Dave again. "You said it. Not me."

"You didn't have to," Dave countered. "You cheated on me - or were going to. I told you I loved you and what did you do? Say you were going to Blaine's. I got the message."

Sebastian sighed. "I_ didn't _go to Blaine's. And I never intended to. And I wasn't going to cheat on you." He didn't think. Would he? "I was playing around. Verbally." He added. "And I didn't cheat. I don't want to break up, Dave. . ."

"Then what was all that about?" Dave asked, the hurt obvious in his voice. "Flirting with Blaine, seeing him behind my back. . . You may not think it was cheating, but he thought it was bad enough that he told Kurt."

"Cause I told him I want to fuck him." Sebastian blurted out. It had been different words. But that had been basically what he said. Though, the look on Dave's face was horrible. He looked so fucking hurt, so betrayed. Sebastian growled under his breath and turned his head, pressing to the pillow. "Look. I've been drinking, and I feel like shit. Can we just. . go with, Sorry, won't happen again?"

"No. We can't. You don't have to explain it but it's not okay. You can't say you still want to be together and just wave that shit off like it was nothing. Do you know how long it took for me to believe you wouldn't do something like that? And just when I start trusting you. . .But it doesn't matter. You don't care."

Sebastian sat up, ignoring the shot of pain. "I told Blaine not to call me again! Meaning, I won't see him again!" Sebastian frowned. "I do. Care. I felt fucking guilty every time Blaine invited me out for coffee, but I didn't want to SAY anything because I didn't want you to freak out or worry."

"And you think this isn't freaking me out?" Dave sat up as well. "I wouldn't have cared if you hung out with Blaine. Because I trusted you. Because I love you." His voice hitched and he looked away. Sebastian wanted him to stop saying that. "This is because of the anniversary isn't it?"

Sebastian went down again, this time pulling a pillow over his head. "_Oh my God_. Can we not talk about this while I feel like I'm hung over? It already hurts to fucking breathe."

There was silence. So Sebastian hugged the pillow tighter, face pressed into it to block everything out.

"Why does it hurt to breathe?"

"You asked if Brent hurt me. . ." Sebastian reminded.

"The fuck did he do to you?" There was that anger again. Dave getting pissed off.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not. You just said it hurts when you BREATHE Sebastian! What did he do?"

"My body doesn't like being slammed into bars." Sebastian said flatly, from under the pillow. "It usually hurts."

"Brent slammed you into a bar?" Dave asked. Anger still there but his voice was worried and more than a little guilty.

"Yes." Another pause. "Because I bit him."

". . .You did what?" Dave was suddenly laughing.

Sebastian pulled the pillow down, holding it to his chest, when he heard the laughter. "He tried to kiss me. So I bit him."

Dave smiled at him. Like. . He was proud or something. "That's awesome." He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's forehead, his anger obviously diminished a little.

Sebastian snorted. "Thanks. At the time I thought I was about to get my face smashed, but. Thanks. At least someone thinks it's awesome."

Dave's fingers slid through Sebastian's hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "That you ran into him. I wish I could've been there."

". . Me too." Sebastian said slowly, looking up at Dave. "He kept asking about you."

"How does he know about me?" Dave asked, looking skeptical.

"_People_," Sebastian supplied, mimicking Brent's answer.

". . .Wait. What was he doing in a bar in Columbus anyway? You guys didn't even meet in Ohio, right?" Dave suddenly remembered, furrowing his eyebrows down.

"Apparently he's been keeping tabs on me." Sebastian said. Which was not comforting. At all.

"That's creepy. . ." Dave was leaning on one hand, fingers still in Sebastian's hair. "What did you say? When he asked about me?"

"I told him you weren't with me because you had to work tomorrow." Sebastian closed his eyes, letting himself relax under Dave's touch. "He didn't believe me. Got ugly from there. He wouldn't let me leave."

He felt Dave press another kiss to his forehead, "I'm sorry. . ."

"Not your fault." Sebastian said, gently. Urg. Sebastian was the one fucking up the relationship and Dave was apologizing? Of course. So very like Dave. And so very like Sebastian to just let it happen. He sighed loudly. ". . Can we. . Please just sleep now?" He opened his eyes again, giving Dave an almost pleading look. ". . We. . We can talk tomorrow. If you want. It's just been a long night."

"Yeah. Yeah sure."

For once, Sebastian was thankful for Dave's sappy, guilty conscience. Probably only letting this go for the time being because of Brent. Sebastian was exhausted though. Too many emotions and too much booze tonight. Last thing he wanted was to pile more on top. He rolled over, back to Dave. But scooted back a little. In his usual invite for Dave to spoon up with him, which Dave took. Pressing his strong body against Sebastian's back and curled a thick arm around him. It was comforting. Familiar. Safe. It was enough that Sebastian fell asleep before too long, tired enough to shut his brain up for a little while.

Until he heard glass being smashed in the other room.

Sebastian's head shot up in the darkness, looking around. Unable see anything. Or actually hear anything else, but his heart was suddenly pumping a million miles an hour as panic flooded his body. The fuck was that? Was it a window?

"Dave. . . Dave wake up. I think I heard-" Sebastian has begun to whisper but then stopped. Wait. "Dave?"

Dave wasn't in bed with him. It was empty. The spot beside him cold.

"Dave?!" Sebastian hissed out, trying to keep quiet. The fuck was he? Was he in the bathroom? Or in the kitchen? Maybe he dropped a dish and broke it. That had been the sound he heard. That's all that was. Maybe. That had to be it. Dave wouldn't have just up and left in the middle of the night. Not after what Sebastian told him. He'd never do that. But Sebastian couldn't hear anything else. There were no lights on. No muffled steps. No shuffling in the other room. Just dead silence. There wasn't even a brush of wind outside against the window.

Just nothing.

Then suddenly a shadow in the doorway.

"Dave?" Sebastian tried again, voice cracking just slightly.

"No."

Sebastian froze. The someone in the doorway was definitely not his boyfriend.

"Brent." Sebastian croaked, fear washing over his entire body as he scooted himself up. "What- What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for _you_, baby." That smooth voice came out, the large, muscular body striding into the room, oh so casually. Sebastian could make out a few features from some moonlight coming through the window, but for the most part, the man was a shadow. A demon, in his house. Here for him. To take him.

"Where's Dave?"

"Dave? Oh. That your tubby boyfriend?" Brent drawled. "Don't you worry now, Sebby. He won't be bothering us at all."

Sebastian's chest went tight. No. No no no! Dave! Brent was insane. But. Sebastian hadn't heard a struggle in the other room. Just the shattering glass. Surely he couldn't have. . .? Sebastian tried to keep his voice level but it was a failed effort. "What did you _do_?"

"I'd be worrying less about him, sugar, and more about yourself right now." Brent said with a grin, his teeth showing in the darkness.

Trembling, Sebastian looked around quickly. Looking for something, anything to save him. Phone! Where did he put his phone!? He needed to call the cops, or someone to get over here, anyone maybe even Blaine-

"Lookin' for this?" Brent asked, holding up a rectangular object in his hand.

"How did you-?" Sebastian stammered, then flinched, ducking down as the phone was thrown at full force against the wall behind the bed. When Sebastian lifted his head, seeing the phone on the floor, the screen was completely black. And shattered.

"Now that's out of the way too. And you scream right now? You'll regret it."

Too.

Sebastian's breathing quickened, coming out in little hitches. He couldn't help it. What did Brent do to Dave?

"Where is my boyfriend?"

"Stop crying, you little pussy." Brent chided, getting closer, making Sebastian draw back.

"I'm not crying."

"Yeah. You are." Brent corrected. "Don't lie to me, Sebby. You know how much I hate it when you lie to me. Cause then I have to remind you whose boss around here, remember?"

Sebastian remembered. And it made him curl up, pressing as hard as he could to the headboard, legs pulled up to his body. And he hated himself then, because the next words out of his mouth were- "I'm sorry."

"Not yet, you ain't." Brent shook his head, stepping closer, right up to the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry!" Sebastian repeated, though this time it came out like a squeak. His voice just like it had been when he was fifteen. Still naive and green. "I'm sorry, Brent- Please. Please-"

"You ran from me. You LEFT me, Sebby." Brent was getting on the bed, crawling up over him. "You pussied out and couldn't even be a man to me. You just left me behind. And hid. You really thought you'd get away with that? Thought I wouldn't find you?"

"N-no. . No. I'm sorry." Sebastian _was_ crying now. Hot tears were stinging his eyes, which he was trying to clamp shut. He had run away from Brent when it had become too hard to take anymore. He couldn't get away from him. Nothing had worked. So he came up with a plan. Foolproof.. He'd convinced his parents to let him travel abroad for a year, to France, stay with some family who lived out there. He'd told his parents he and Brent had broken up and he needed to get away. Please don't tell Brent where I went, it's not going to work out. And then Sebastian never told Brent where he was going. He'd been too scared. Too afraid of Brent telling him he wasn't allowed to go. And that would be enough to stop him. So, Sebastian had simply skipped asking permission.

"Then you come back, like this? A complete slut. They teach you that out in gay Paris? Or is it you missed me? Yeah. You went looking for someone to do for you what only I ever could? Then noooo one could compare, could they? So you had to go bend over for anyone who would have you're ass." Brent's voice was getting heavier. ". . .Or. Did you finally get it through that thick head of yours what I'd been telling you for months. All that you're good for to anyone? Is a good fuck."

"Stop." Sebastian put his arms over his head, refusing to open his eyes as he felt a weight pressing over him. Hands on his shoulders, gripping hin tight. And in that moment, all Sebastian wanted to do? All he wished for? Was death. He would rather be dead than let Brent have his way again. To be forced into a fuck. To pull Sebastian right back into that pit of hell.

"Sebastian. . ." Brent purred out, chuckling. "Gonna make you remember. And never let you go again. You're. Mine."

"No. . . Get off- No!"

"_Sebastian_."

He had to do something. Maybe if he pissed Brent off enough, Brent would grab his head and crack his skull against the wall in a rage. At the very least, some God up there might have mercy and let him pass out for a little while. Let him not have to experience what he knew was coming. So he jerked his leg up, not entirely sure where Brent's body was, but he was going to fight. He was not going to lay down and take this.

Not again.

"Sebastian!"

"Nnnh!" Sebastian flailed his arm out, it hitting a broad chest, but not very hard. It was like a kitten swatting a pit bull.

"Sebastia- Woah! Wake up!"

He kept trying, he had to- Wait. What?

"Babe?"

"Eh?" Sebastian's eyelids fluttered.

"Wake up." The words were repeated. Not Brent's voice.

Dave's voice.

Sebastian's eyes opened as his head jerked, gasping. It was morning. Sunlight was coming through the window. There was a bit of a breeze outside. Birds chirping happily. The world carrying on as it should. And Sebastian was in Dave's arms. Safe.

Dave squeezed him closer and ask softly, voice rough, "Are you okay?"

"M'fine. . ." Sebastian grumbled, the response automatic to that question. He was drenched in sweat and he was shaking worse than he had been the night before.

"You were having a nightmare." Dave said.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious_. Sebastian kept that comment to himself, just letting his head lean forward against Dave's shoulder. It was a dream. A dream. Brent wasn't here. Dave was here. Dave wasn't hurt. Dave was alive.

"I'm okay." Sebastian lied. "Just a bad dream. That's all. . .Uhm. What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

Sebastian grunted in response. Then squirmed a little bit, but not to get away. Oh no. He just pressed up to Dave, wrapping his arms arm around his neck, head under Dave's chin as he closed his eyes again. And he felt Dave's arms curl up even more snugly around him. Comforting. And thankfully, Dave didn't ask about the nightmare. Sebastian preferred not to say any of that out loud. It was bad enough all in his head.

He just wished all those other memories were the same. That Brent was nothing more than something his mind dreamt up in the dark of the night. That all those things the dream Brent had said weren't real things Sebastian thought about all the time for the past four years. That he'd wake up and slowly go about his day and the scenarios would slowly evaporate from his mind until he couldn't remember anymore. If only that's all they were. Because sometimes they had definitely seemed to be just that.

Nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sebastian. . ."

"Mnnh."

Dave let out a soft sigh and tilted his head automatically while Sebastian kissed at his throat, but then he seemed to remember, wait- "No," he said, pulling back. "We still have to talk about what happened."

"Oh, come on. . ." Sebastian said softly. Really, he was tired. And sore. And still kind of scared if he was honest. Images of Brent baring down on him stuck in his mind. But, he was trying to be affectionate. In his own way. And that was comforting. It gave him a sense of control. He pulled himself up to Dave, nuzzling and nipping at his jawline.

"Nngh. . Sebastian. . Stop it!" Dave pulled away again, holding him at arms length. "I just. . . I just need to know what's going to happen to us."

Sebastian pouted. He was strong, but Dave was the stronger of the two of them. And he knew what Dave wanted, but. . "Uh. . We get off, then take a shower, maybe get off in there too, you buy me breakfast, then we try to catch an early bird movie?"

"No," Dave said sadly shaking his head. He released him and turned to lay on his back.

". . .Okay fine, I'll buy YOU breakfast." Sebastian said, trying to joke. But he moved up close to Dave again, setting his chin on Dave's chest, and stared at him. Trying to give him a puppy dog stare.

Dave looked down at him. "It really hurt, you know?"

Sebastian continued to look at him, then rolled off, laying on his back too. He sighed. "To be completely honest. . I don't know what I can say to make this better. But. I'm sorry."

"You can say why," Dave said plaintively. "What happened? We were really good. And then you started pulling away and suddenly Kurt's calling me saying you had phone sex with his boyfriend. . . I just don't understand what happened."

"I didn't have -" Sebastian stopped. He didn't want to get into that argument again. ". . Alright. Month or so ago, Blaine called me out of no where, wanting to get coffee. I didn't tell you because I thought it'd just be a one time thing, maybe he was lonely or wanted. . something, I don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "But then he kept asking me to meet him. And the longer it went on, the more I felt like I couldn't tell you. I felt like it kept piling on and you'd just get upset if you knew it had been more than once. And. I guess, he reminded me how fun it can be to flirt and play around. But that's all it was."

Dave's jaw clenched. "Okay. So you were just. . . Having fun." He sounded disgruntled at that. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's been almost exactly a year since we first got together?"

". . .Why would it?"

"Why do you think I never said anything about it? I know how you are. I knew you'd be panicking a little about staying with someone for so long and I knew it might make you do something stupid. So I didn't say anything, even thought I wanted to." Dave sighed. "Why do you think I kept trying to get you to go something?"

"You _always_ try to get me to go do stuff." Sebastian looked at Dave. And stared at him. "And your right. I didn't want to get sappy over it. I wanted it to just. . Go by. And then. Move on." He looked away. Everyone kept pushing it in his face. "I don't see why it has to be celebrated. But apparently we _have_ to so because it's expected of us. Yaaaaay we made it a whole freaking year. Okay there. Congrats to us." Sebastian did a little jazz hands movement then flopped them back, wincing.

"You don't sound very happy about that." Dave swallowed. "Are you happy with me?"

"There you go again. Reading into everything." Sebastian sat up. "Yes. I'm happy. Really, you're probably like. . The perfect boyfriend. Who puts up with me."

"Then why do you act like that? Like, you're embarrassed at making it a year or something?"

"Because I'm tired of it being. . This big monumental occasion, where people are like, holy shit Sebastian! You only slept with one person for a YEAR and you're. . . okay with that!? That's amazing! Celebrations all around." He twirled a finger. Blaine had been like that. His family. A few friends from Dalton. Hell, even people he met at school THIS YEAR. . . .And Brent. He sighed. "It's like everyone is trying to tell me this isn't where I'm supposed to be."

Dave frowned a little. "Since when does what other people say bother you?" He reached over and put his hand on Sebastian's wrist. "I mean, if you want to be here, then why does it matter?"

Sebastian stared at Dave's hand, then Brent flashed into his mind again and he looked away, voice coming out quiet. ". . It just makes me think they're right. That I'm nothing but some bar whore who doesn't deserve you."

"Sebastian." Dave leaned in closer. "I love you. It's not about who deserves who."

Every time Dave said that, Sebastian felt a tingle go up his spine. Not a chill. It was mort pleasant. A warmth that made him _want_ to smile and just bask in it. But he couldn't. "Like I said. I just didn't want it to be a big deal. You actually didn't do anything wrong. Not saying anything about it, is what I wanted." No body else would shut up. Even his MOTHER. "I was just being stupid."

"Right."

Sebastian looked at Dave. He could hear the tightness in the single word. "Besides. Why do we need an excuse to do stuff? Or give presents. Or. . . I don't know. Have sex?" Sebastian didn't want to be one of those couples. Urg. Sex on special occasions.

Dave rolled his eyes. "That's not really the point," he said. "But, whatever."

"Then what is? What do you want?" Sebastian asked, looking at him.

Dave threw his hands out. "I want to know I'm not gonna have to worry about you running off with someone else every time something like that happens in our relationship. What if we make it to a second year? What'll you do then?"

". . I'm hoping things will be different by then. That. . I can accept it better. Because, it's already been one year. What's another?" Sebastian shrugged one shoulder.

"Yeah. . Okay." Dave drooped some, leaning back.

"I just want to be with you Dave. I don't want it to be this, oh wow, we've been together for this amount of time. I just want us to be. Together."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

Sebastian flopped back down again, groaning. "Come oooonnn. I was trying to . ." He huffed. "You know, do what you wanted? Go out today? Since neither of us has any other plans to go anywhere. Spend the Sunday together and get over all this shit?"

Dave sighed yet again, in a way that told Sebastian it wasn't quite over. "Sure."

"Good." Sebastian grinned, then was up again, moving to get on top of Dave, straddling him over his stomach. He put his hands on either side of Dave's head and stared down at him. "Let's get the day started right then, huh?" He said with a cocky smirk, before dipping his head down to kiss Dave. Sebastian's arms slipped down till he had his weight against his forearms, a hand in Dave's hair, playing with it a little while they kissed. Tongues curling, sliding together, Sex had always been his favorite distraction from the rest of the world. The one place where they never had any trouble. He knew it should worry him that sex was the only time they were ever completely, totally in sync but it didn't. Because it was too good.

Sebastian was nibbling a little on Dave's lower lip, then he bit a little sharply, suddenly. Because Dave's roaming hands came across the sore spot on his back, it stinging more than he expected. "Oh, fuckity fuck fuck!"

Dave whined and pulled back. "What?" he asked, licking his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sebastian nipped at Dave's throat. "A little pain can make it more exciting." A little. Sudden, lighting strike, stab of pain, not so much.

Dave's hands tightened slightly on his hips. "Would a different position be better?" he asks, tilting his head. "I just. . . It's no fun if you're hurt."

Sebastian made a frustrated noise, but then nodded. "Yeah. Let's try that." God, the fuck did Brent DO? It hurt worse this morning than last night. Probably pulled a muscle or something.

"You know what, let's move this into the shower. I bet the heat'll help."

"Yeah. . .Yeah okay." Sebastian nodded. He sat up straight with a slight groan, back popping with the movement. But he managed to get up, looking stiff as he headed to the bathroom. Dave got the water going and tugged Sebastian under the water. He leaned back against Dave's broad chest, sighing. The hot water already felt nice. He gave a lazy smirk and looked at Dave, head tilted back slightly, mouth open, wanting a kiss. He saw Dave roll his eyes but he kissed him, hand sliding down Sebastian's chest and belly. He gripped Sebastian's cock and stroked him. Sebastian moaned softly into the kiss, then broke it to just lean back against Dave, enjoying the touches.

He looked down though, to watch Dave's hand. Except, he noticed his own forearm. Which had bruises. He could see just where Brent's fingers had dug in. It didn't hurt, not really, but. . Wasn't a something he'd seen on himself in a long time.

Dave must have noticed what Sebastian was staring at because his hand stopped, dropping away as he realized what the bruises were. He grabbed Sebastian's wrist instead, staring at them. "Jesus."

Sebastian tensed up, and pulled his arm from Dave's hold. It was comforting that he could. "Don't stop." He murmured, moving his arm out of his sight, going back to hold onto Dave's hip. "Don't."

It took a moment, but Dave moved his hand again, stroking him, a bit more slowly this time. His other hand slid into Sebastian's hair, fingers gently tracing the scalp. "You okay?"

Sebastian made another frustrated noise. "I'm FINE. Stop asking me that."

Dave didn't answer this time, but he did frown. He kept stroking him, thumb rubbing a vein on the underside of Sebastian's cock as he leaned his head in to mouth at his neck. Sebastian groaned, letting his head roll to the side to give more access. He lifted his non bruised arm, sliding his fingers into Dave's hair, hips moving just slightly into Dave's grip. Sebastian relaxed against Dave, making a few little soft noises at the sparks of pleasure he was getting. He could deal with the lower, easier pace these days. Once he'd actually given in, he learned he kind of liked it. Though he still had his rushing moments. "Mmmh. . Dave. ."

Sebastian felt the fingers in his hair tighten and he opened his mouth for Dave when his head was turned, kissing him back a little sloppily at the angle. But there was a tenderness to it, pressing back more against Dave. Grinning slightly when he realized his boyfriend was pressing his dick up between Sebastian's cheeks, rocking against him. Sebastian rubbed his ass against Dave's cock, loving that feeling. His fingers tightened, both in Dave's hair, and on his hip, nails pressing into skin as he groaned against Dave's lips.

After enough rubbing against each other though, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He broke the kiss and let go of Dave, just to lean forward, putting his hands on the shower wall. Sticking his ass out. Trying to ignore the pain in his back. "Fuck me already. C'mon. . ."

Dave huffed a laugh. "So demanding."

"And you're so- Mmmph." Sebastian cut off when Dave pressed two fingers inside of him, slicked with. . something. Probably his conditioner. He squeezed around those fingers, dropping a hand down to stroke his cock a few times, idly. "So obedient." He finished, smirking over his shoulder.

"You love it." Dave took his fingers back and pressed forward, thrusting into him gently.

"Mmmhhmm!" The end of that agreement got louder, as he was fingered. Even if Dave was going easy, it felt damn good. He rocked himself back, panting.

Dave slid his fingers out and slicked up his cock. "Ready?" he asked, gripping Sebastian's hips.

"Been ready. ." Sebastian nodded, wriggling his hips at Dave.

Dave's mouth quirked and he thrust forward hard, in a way he'd learned Sebastian could take. Dave cried out a little, whining as he thrust, until he bottomed out and went still, panting. But Dave wasn't the only one. Sebastian's yell was a bit sharper. He could take Dave slamming into him suddenly, he did it all the time. But pain shot up his back, leaving it spasming. He cut himself off though and just bit the inside of his cheek. Trying to ignore it. And not wanting Dave to notice either.

Good luck with that.

Dave's hands tightened on Sebastian's hip. "Babe?" he asked tentatively, voice ragged from holding still. "Are you. . .?"

Sebastian nodded, small rapid movements. "Mmph. . Just fuck me. . Want you so bad. ." He groaned, clenching around Dave and tried to rock his hips a little. But that hurt. So he didn't move much.

Dave held Sebastian's hips still. He started to thrust but this time slowly, long, easy thrusts. Sebastian's jaw dropped open and he gasped, squeezing at his cock while Dave moved. And he was right, it was driving him crazy. In a good way. "Fucking. . Dave. . .Dave. ." Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut, head dropping. "NnhDave. . ."

Dave was panting hard, straining to maintain the pace. "Yeah babe?" he asked, kissing his shoulder again.

"Faster. . ." Sebastian hissed out, trying to push his hips back to urge him on.

"No. Don't wanna. . . hurt you." Dave slid his hand down and batted Sebastian's out of the way so he could stroke him instead.

Sebastian lifted his arm to hold himself more to the wall when Dave took over. "I'm fine. . I can- . . handle it."

"No you can't," Dave panted. "Relax." He did speed up just a tiny bit, but not to Sebastian's standards.

Sebastian let out a long, pouty noise. He didn't want to be coddled. Slow sex was one thing but he didn't want to be treated like he might break. "But I . .Mmh. .Please?" He tried that, glancing over his shoulder. Dave could be easy, if you knew him right.

And Sebastian did.

". . .Just. A little. I guess." Dave relented. He sped up then, building a pace until there was a slap of skin and water between them. Both of them moaning, Sebastian making little rough noises every time Dave shifted in deeper and deeper. Taking away all his worries, even if just for a few moments. It was worth it, to him. Definitely worth it. It was the perfect escape.

Sebastian's hands curled up against the shower wall, head dropping again.. "Ah! Mmmnnh!" Sebastian could feel jolts of pain, but they weren't bad enough he couldn't deal. He focused on Dave being inside of him.

"Fuck. . . Babe. . ." Dave leaned in, his chest against Sebastian's back, and he nibbled on his ear.

There was the hint of a smile on Sebastian's face, tilting his head some when his ear was bitten. "Feels so good baby. ." Sebastian praised, moaning louder. "F-fuck I'm gonna-!" He dropped a hand, putting it over Dave's, trying to get him to move his hand faster too.

Dave sped up again, apparently a little too caught up to worry. "God, babe.. so fucking good..." He was close himself from the way he was moving. Then all of a sudden slamming into him once, twice more before coming hard, panting against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian's body tightened up. Which, in this case. . "Fuck- Fuckfuckfuck!" It didn't stop him from coming, shooting over Dave's hand, and convulsing. But tears were actually in his eyes, making higher pitched noises than he usually did.

Dave must have heard the pain in his voice and he caught him as he faltered, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and holding him close. "Fuck. I knew I was gonna hurt you."

Sebastian was trembling, just slightly. He shook his head. "No. No I'm fine. It was good- Nngh." He winced, his back spasming again, making his breath catch.

"Okay. Back to bed for you." Dave helped Sebastian out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him, then led him back to the bedroom. "Lay down and I'll get you some painkillers."

Sebastian didn't fight it, but he looked pouty when Dave tried to help him back into bed. "Okay okay. _Mom_." He eyed him, then got on the bed, hissing out a breath at more pain before just flopping down.

Dave came back with both some iced tea and aspirin, passing them over to Sebastian. That stupid worried look on his face. "You should eat something, too."

Sebastian took the tea and downed the asprin, gulping it. He snorted at the suggestion. "I seem to remember saying we should go get breakfast this morning. . .?"

"Nah," Dave said, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed. "You hurt; we don't have to go anywhere."

"I can go." Sebastian put the drink down. "If I can have shower sex, I can go sit in a booth and eat breakfast." He insisted, though, what he was doing now was sitting, and he was wincing.

"No," Dave said firmly, almost annoyed. "It's fine. It was a dumb idea anyway."

Sebastian flopped back down, growling under his breath. He said after a moment, considering. "Go get some breakfast, in the car? McDonalds?"

"Why are you trying so hard? I know you hate it. It doesn't matter okay? We can just have pancakes here or something."

Sebastian frowned at him. ". . Okay. I don't get it. You get mad when I don't do anything, now you're saying I'm trying too hard. I'm trying to spend time with you." Make up for being such an ass. "But whatever. . ."

Dave stared at him for a moment. Then he turned and crawled back up to lean over Sebastian. "I wasn't upset over you not doing anything for it, babe," he said quietly. "I expected that. I was upset because you did lots of stuff for our anniversary - but none of it was with me."

Sebastian looked away from him at first. But when he did look back up, "I'm trying to do stuff with you now." He said, voice like a child who was in trouble.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah. Because you feel bad, not because you want to." He shook his head. "Look; we'll compromise. I'll make us some breakfast and we'll eat it in bed, okay?"

Another little sigh. ". . Okay." He didn't argue the point. Dave was right, after all.

Sebastian rolled onto his stomach when Dave left the room again, groaning. Hating that his back hurt. He sort of wanted to go out, if just to prove he could do it. Not that they never did things, but they hadn't lately. Not with the 'big day' or whatever, coming up. He'd been going out with Blaine. Like Dave said. Sebastian had been doing plenty, just not with Dave. Fuck. He should figure out something for them to do. That they'd both want to do. . Because Dave obviously would see through a ruse to make him feel better. Sebastian wondered if that was Dave's intelligence or his self esteem. Maybe a little of both.

"Scoot over."

Sebastian moved, then pushed up on his elbows as much as he could, looking over. Dave was back with a tray, and a couple of plates of food. Sebastian's stomach growled, and he snatched some bacon off a plate, practically shoving it into his mouth.

"Hungry?" Dave asked wryly.

"Starving. Only thing I ate last night was a cookie and pretzels." Sebastian made himself sit up, to actually eat like a normal person.

"Mmmh. . ."

Sebastian scooted towards Dave, and leaned their shoulders together while he ate. "Oh. So. I got like ten phone numbers last night." He started, "Guys and girls. So. If you ever want that threesome. . Actually that'd be a lovely anniversary gift." He said, joking. Sort of.

Dave cocked his eyebrow. "Well you can cross the girls out," he said. "And that doesn't really sound appealing. But thanks."

"You're no fun." Sebastian forked a huge bite of egg into his mouth.

"Nope." Dave set his plate aside half-eaten.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Dave. He seemed pretty. . . Aloof. For Dave. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

Dave bit his lip and stared at his coffee. Finally he said, "It's not that I'm mad. I'm just. . . Bot sure you understand how messed up all that stuff was. Or why it hurt me. But I'm not stupid, Sebastian, I know you. I've gotten all the explanation I'm going to get. I just need some time to. . . I don't know, get over it or whatever."

Sebastian put the tray of food aside then ran his hand back though his hair, which looked really wild at the moment, flopping and sticking all over the place. "No. I do get how messed up it was. I wouldn't have gone to try and drink myself into a coma otherwise."

"All I'm saying it, it's gonna be a bit before it's okay again." Dave laid back hands behind his head. "I really thought I lost you there for awhile. It scared me."

Sebastian felt a pang hearing that. Mostly because. . "My last relationship ended with me just running away. Without a word. To another country." He snorted, looking down. It'd always made him feel cowardly. Despite what Brent had done. Sebastian hated that he couldn't even say something to him about leaving.

"You mean with Brent," Dave said. "No one could blame you for that, babe. But I'm not him." He tried to give a crooked smile. "If you're going to leave me I'd prefer you let me know."

"Exactly." Sebastian looked over at Dave, down at him. "He deserved it. You don't. I hate myself for running out on him, how do you think I'd feel if I did it to you? I couldn't." Sebastian sighed. "I'd tell you. You know, I planned on telling you about what was going on with Blaine. I just wasn't sure how. Or when."

"When he first called you,' Dave said. "That was when. But really, any time, if you'd just told me. . ." He sighed. "You felt guilty about seeing him for a reason, Sebastian, it wasn't just because you didn't tell me. It was because all that flirting got to you. You wanted to cheat on me."

"Yeah, well. I already fucked up, didn't tell you, then someone else did." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Fucking Kurt. Why. Why did Kurt have to exist? "I don't want to cheat on you." He growled. "I want to fuck Blaine. Yes. I told him that. But that doesn't mean I 'd DO IT. There's a difference." Sebastian crossed his arms.

Dave stared at him. "Why not?" he asked suddenly. "Why wouldn't you do it?"

Sebastian blinked at him. Giving him a look like 'are you stupid'? "Because I'm not going to CHEAT on my boyfriend, Dave."

"Okay but why?" Dave pressed. "You would never have had a problem with that before me. What's different?"

"I wasn't in a relationship before you. If other people cheat on their boyfriend or girlfriend with me, that's their problem. Not mine." Sebastian rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Let me ask you a question." He turned himself, making a pained face at the sharp prickling on his back. "Do you want to have sex with Kurt?"

"I haven't thought about him in months," Dave said slowly. "But. . . No. Not really."

Sebastian stared at him when Dave said no. Really. No. He fell back on the bed again, then rolled over, letting out a pained noise, cause of his back, but he spoke to make it seem like otherwise. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Been asking myself that my whole life."

"You're allowed to want to have sex with other people you know. There's got to be SOMEONE. It can be a movie star, I don't care. Let's go with Ryan Gosling, I know how you feel about him." Sebastian said quickly when he saw Dave try to protest. "My point was, just because you might want to, or find them hot, doesn't mean you do it, if you could. I know that. Shocker, I know, but I do know what commitment is."

Dave laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I know. You're the only reason we've made it this far in the first place."

Sebastian blinked a few times, then turned his head and stared at Dave. "What's that mean?"

Dave turned to him, cocking his eyebrow. "Think about it," he said. "I never would have admitting to liking you. Ever. I was in such a messed up place and I was scared that if I let you know at all you'd laugh at me or something. But you said it first. And then after you got cold feet, you're the one who drunk-dialed me and gave us another chance." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "Then when I was sure you'd run off to New York or Paris or one of the other dozen places you got into college, you decided, all on your own, that you'd go to school with me. And THEN you said we should move in together, another thing I'd wanted but was never going to ask." He shrugged. "For someone who acts like commitment is the worst thing in the world, you seem to kinda like it."

Sebastian said nothing. At all. He just stared at Dave, letting all that actually sink in, because it was all true. All of it. Sebastian had been the one always anchoring Dave down. Every time they'd almost broken apart, Sebastian went out of his way to make sure it didn't happen. But Sebastian hadn't ever actually realized that. Until just now.

". . I-" Sebastian stopped though, because there was a very loud knock on their front door. Sebastian lifted his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'll get it." Dave said with a heavy sigh, like he hated they were being interrupted at this moment. He stood and pulled some jeans on. They knocked again, louder. "Alright!" he shouted, annoyed, and headed to the door.

Sebastain stared, watching him go as he leaned back against the headboard. Thinking. Why would he have done all those things? Because he cared about Dave. Obviously. He'd told him that. Not. . Often, but he told him that. But it made him wonder, if he'd come home last night and Dave wasn't here, what would he have done? Would he have gone looking for him? Gone to Dave's dad's house and apologized? Called him? He'd tossed Blaine aside so easy when he'd seen what it'd almost cost him. He didn't want to lose Dave. The idea made him feel sick. Like his life would completely crumble around him. Did that mean. . ? Was he in lo-

"Hey Sebby!" A voice yelled from the other room. "Tell your over weight guard dog to let me in!"

Sebastian froze.

No.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's first instinct when he heard Brent's voice was to pull the blanket over his head and hide. So he did. And pulled it down tight, making a pathetic little noise under his breath as he laid himself as flat to the bed as he possibly could. Then he went silent, trying to listen. He didn't hear anything. No shouting. No thuds. That meant no one was fighting. . That at least was a good sign. But he also didn't hear the door shut. And he _could_ hear voices, they were just muffled. He couldn't make out any words being said. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, groaning to himself. He couldn't just lay here while his boyfriend dealt with his baggage. There was a lot of internal battling, but, Sebastian got himself to come out from under the covers. Though he pulled on pajama pants and a t-shirt, wanting to be covered as much as he could before trying to peek out of the bedroom. He saw Dave holding the front door, using his body to block the doorway, keeping the other guy from getting inside.

"Brent." The man said, squaring his shoulders. An introduction, from the sounds of it.

"Get the fuck off my porch," Dave replied, hand dropping and gripping the doorknob til his knuckles turned white.

Sebastian bounced his heel, taking a breath to steady himself. He could do this. He could. When he spoke, he hoped he sounded more sure of himself than he really was. "Let him in."

". . .That you Sebby?"

Sebastian winced, but he walked over anyway, keeping his head up. Trying his best not to appear afraid. This was his house. It was daylight. Dave was here. . . Nothing was going to happen.

Dave looked over at the entrance to the kitchen. "Why?" he asked him, almost shaking with rage. "We should call the cops."

"He hasn't done anything." Yet. And Sebastian was afraid if Dave turned Brent away. . He might come back. When Sebastian was alone. He was persistent. He wouldn't put it past Brent to camp out a while, even weeks, waiting for the right time. Now that he knew where Sebastian was, he was honing in. At least Dave was there. "Let's just see what he wants, then you can toss him out the window."

Dave looked really uncomfortable with the whole thing, but he did eventually step aside, to let Sebastian's ex-boyfriend inside. Though he also stepped close to Sebastian and put his arm around his waist, holding Sebastian close. Giving Brent a daring stare as he walked in. No, sauntered in. Giving Dave a look right back before smirking at Sebastian.

"Hey baby-"

"Cut the shit, Brent. What do you want?" Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, that's not very hospitable of you, Sebby."

Dave put his arm across Sebastian, hand on his hip, and gently drew him back. "He asked you a question," he said, voice hard. "Answer it."

"Down boy." Brent didn't look impressed with Dave, cocking his head with a grin.

Sebastian glanced between them. He knew Brent was trying to press buttons. Draw Dave forward, maybe get him to throw a punch. Brent wouldn't be the one to make the first move. He would just react. Sebastian didn't want that to happen. He moved, pulling away. "Dave, it's fine."

Brent snorted. "See _Dave_. It's fine."

"What do you want?" Dave asked through gritted teeth. He looked like he was trying hard not to slam a fist into Brent's nose.

"I just wanted to catch up. Sebastian and I got interrupted last night." Brent said casually.

Sebastian blinked at him, then looked to the side, then back to Brent. ". . Uh. . Cause you shoved me into the bar."

"You bit me, sweet cheeks. I just had to put you back in your place."

Sebastian flinched, then curled in on himself a little bit. That was something he hadn't heard in a long, long time. Get back in your place, Sebastian. . . He closed his eyes briefly. His place. Where was his place?

"Well, we have plans so you'll to hurry this shit up." Dave snapped, making Sebastian open his eyes again, looking up.

"Tch. . You still got a type don't you, Sebby?" Brent said, with a glance at Dave.

Sebastian's jaw dropped a little, and he just stared. "Wh-what-?"

"Except you downgraded. Though. Where else can you go from me, but down?" Brent chuckled. "Anyway, like I said. I want to catch up. Grab some drinks some time, go dancing. . . What do you say?" Brent looked like he already knew the answer, but, he grinned anyway. Making Sebastian feel even more uncomfortable.

"No." Dave stepped between them again. "He's not going anywhere with you. He's not gonna be alone with you. And after you leave my house, you're never gonna see him again."

Brent stayed where he was, looking Dave in the eye. Taunting. "I don't think that's up to you to decide, big boy."

Dave's jaw clenched again. He turned his back on Brent to look at Sebastian, who looked a little lost. "Babe?"

Sebastian swallowed thickly. But it was Brent who spoke, stepping to the side, around Dave. "Yeah, _babe_?"

". .I really don't have anything to say to you Brent." Sebastian said, with a shake of his head. "I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Sebastian. Stop being such a tight ass, it's not like you. I just thought we'd talk. . Have some fun. It'll be like old times."

Sebastian made a 'yeah right' sort of noise, then frowned. "Then no."

"Awwe, don't be like that Sebby. That hurts my feelings when you talk like that. I thought you loved me." The words cut through Sebastian like broken glass. His expression dropped completely and his eyes went to the floor, body going lax. He didn't know what to do with himself in that moment. Except maybe throw up because he definitely felt nauseated.

"You need to leave," Dave said to Brent, turning, voice shaking with barely controlled violence. "Now."

". . .Alright. Got things to do anyway. I'll be at the bar tonight though. Hope to see you there, sweetheart." He didn't need to say which one, Sebastian knew what he was talking about. The worst part was, he found himself nodding just a little bit. But he couldn't get himself to look up. Even as Brent walked out.

Dave slammed the door behind him, so hard the windows of the small house shook. Sebastian winced, ducking his head. He gave an almost wild, worried look around, then made a strange, frustrated noise under his breath before turning. Fleeing to the bedroom.

No surprise, he heard Dave coming after him very quickly. "Sebastian?"

"What?" Sebastian sighed at him giving Dave a practiced look indifference, his mask going up. He felt exposed. So he went on the defensive. The look on Dave's face though was. . Sebastian wasn't even sure what it was. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Dave said nothing, he just grabbed Sebastian and pulled the boy to him, wrapping his arms around him. Sebastian went tense in Dave's arms. Only to jerk suddenly, shoving at him. "Get OFF of me!"

Dave looked completely thrown by Sebastian's reaction and he did pull back but he kept his hands on Sebastian's arms, trying to meet his eyes. "It's okay. He's gone. It's. . It's okay."

Sebastian laughed, but it was a cold sound. "Don't go all sappy on me, _Davey_." He's expression twitched, but he pulled away, going over to the bed. "Don't be my therapist."

"You like it when I'm sappy," Dave said softly, and he was unable to keep the tone of hurt out of his voice.

Yeah, he did. Sebastian laid on his side though, wincing and letting out a hard breath from the pain he still had. The aspirin had helped a little at least. "Just. . Not right now, Dave. Okay?"

"What do you. . . Do you need anything?"

There were usually two things Sebastian would do when he felt vulnerable. Get drunk. And have sex. Fuck someone. Find his control again and just have FUN. But, after, now a year, with Dave, he knew that didn't really help. It was a temporary solution. "For you to not pity me. I hate pity as much as you do." The sharper tone came back. "So unless you want to fuck around or something, just go away."

Dave sighed. "I don't pity you," he said. "I just, I lo-" Sebastian tensed up, but Dave stopped. And there was a beat of silence between them before Dave continued. "I care about you," he said. "And I'm worried."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me. He's a jackass. I'm just tired and my back hurts." Sebastian huffed. "But, whatever, I'll live."

"God, that's such bullshit," Dave said, shaking his head and turning back around. "You're such a bad fucking liar, you know that?"

"Funny, you used to think I was too good at lying." Sebastian said, sounding like he was trying to tease, but it didn't sound quite right. It sounded cold. "I'm trying to give you a damn hint. Drop it."

"Drop what?" Dave got closer to the bed. "I didn't even ask anything. All I did was hug you. I don't know what you want from me. But I'm not gonna go anywhere. Your abusive ex just showed up on my door step."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Sebastian said sarcastically, moving to lay on his stomach. "Stop acting like I might break or some shit. Seriously, if all you want to do is cuddle and talk about feelings don't waste your time."

Dave didn't say anything for about thirty seconds. And when he did, "What do you want to from me?"

"Nothing." Sebastian sighed, pressing his face into the pillow. "Just. Nothing. Go find something else to do. I'm fine."

". . .Scoot over," Dave said, shoving his jeans off and nudging Sebastian over. He slid into the bed and laid back against the pillows.

Sebastian stayed where he was, except moving slightly to the side when Dave pushed at him. He just wouldn't quit, would he? Except, at that thought, Sebastian felt his eyes welling up with tears and. . . No. He was not going to fucking cry. "Damn it." He growled, then sat up, too fast, but he didn't care, ignoring the sharp pain and rush to his head. He got out of bed, and stalked off, into the living room. Away from Dave.

Who of course, followed. Because Sebastian felt a hand on his back only seconds later. Sebastian jerked away from him, rolling his eyes. Not surprised. He grabbed their little box of cookies and took it over to the couch, sitting down and started picking at what was left, shoving a cooking into his mouth and grabbing the remote. Trying to give the appearance that he was fine.

Just. Fine.

Dave set his jaw and followed, sitting down next to him. And reaching over him to grab a cookie. Sebastian put his arm in the way, stopping Dave from getting at them. Then took a rather defiant looking bite of the one he already had. But didn't look at Dave, at all, starting to flip channels. Dave glared at him, then caught Sebastian's wrist and held it while he reached and snatched a cookie, taking a huge bite. Sebastian went still, looking at Dave's hand briefly. The box was sitting on his lap so. . He moved just the wrong way, and the container slipped, falling to the floor, the few cookies left spilling out. He knew he was being childish, but. "Oops?"

Dave shook his head, but there was a slight smile on his lips. Like he was amused with Sebastian. Then suddenly kissed him. Sebastian flinched at first, and went a little tense when he found lips over his. But. . The touch was soft. After a few seconds, he started kissing back, even lifting a hand to hold the back of Dave's head. This was better than talking, that was for sure. Dave wrapped his arms around Sebastian, holding him close but not too tight. Kissing nice and slow. Gentle. Sebastian let the pace stay like that, not fighting it. At least, not in the kiss. His other hand however, went down Dave's body, touching at him, until he got to his boxers. He reached between Dave's legs and squeezed at his groin, smirking against Dave's mouth.

Dave made a choked off noise and he caught Sebastian's wrist. "We don't have to do that."

Sebastian sucked at Dave's lower lip briefly. "Never _have_ to. But we could." Sebastian's voice came out sultry. "You asked what I wanted, maybe I want you to suck my dick."

Dave raised his eyes to Sebastian's, staring at him as the moment was considered. But he pressed another kiss to Sebastian's lips and then slid down to his knees on the floor. Sebastian looked down at him, and put both hands on Dave's head, sliding his fingers through hair. He chuckled. "There's my good boy. . ."

He caught the look Dave gave him, clearly not liking that statement, but it was ignored. Because Dave slid Sebastian's pajamas down, grasping his cock in his hand and licking at it, sliding his mouth down over it. Sebastian let his head tip back, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut. Just letting himself feel. Feel that mouth moving on him. He grunted softly, fingers curling up, pushing some at the back of Dave's head. Dave wasn't horrible at giving head, not by any means but it wasn't his absolute favorite thing to do either, Sebastian had learned. Sebastian actually didn't ask him to do it often. It was more often Sebastian with a cock in his mouth. . Which was fine with him, because he got off on it. Almost to the point of it being a kink.

Sebastian's breath caught when he felt Dave trying to take in more of him, and he couldn't help it, hips cantering up forcing himself deeper into Dave's throat. Not letting go of his increasingly rough grip on Dave's head.

Dave gave a small sound of distress and tensed up, trying to lift his head back up some. Gagging. Sebastian heard him. He lowered his hips again, only to roll them right back up. Repeating the motion, in shallow little thrusts, holding Dave's head in place. Listening to Dave grab for the couch, and make delicious little sounds. Dave wasn't pushing at his hips or stopping him though, so. . Sebastian didn't stop. There was a burning on his back that was getting stronger, slowly, but fuck it. This was a good distraction. "God. . Yes. Mmmh!"

"Ah- Fuck." Sebastian pulled back, rubbing himself against Dave's tongue. But then his eyes opened, before rolling back in his head. His hips bucked into Dave's mouth, breath stuttering as he came. Just making a couple small, low noises. Not being nearly as vocal as he often was with Dave. Sebastian relaxed, letting his hands fall from Dave's head, letting him go, feeling Dave pull away pretty fast. Listening to him swallow and cough a few times. Sebastian had a smirk on his face, head still lolled back. It was an okay orgasm, but it made him feel better. Sort of. He told himself it did. It was something familiar to him.

Dave scooted back more. He swallowed again and said, "Now what?"

Sebastian didn't even look at him. "Mmh. . Need me to. .?" He made a vague, lazy, jerking off motion with his hand.

". . . No." Dave said, tone flat.

"Cool." Sebastian stretched. He'd basically put up a wall. And he was letting himself fall back into a familiar security for himself. "Then I'm going to take a nap." He said, pulling his pants up as he stood to go back to the bedroom. Sebastian pulled the t-shirt off and flopped down on the bed, hissing out a breath. Urg. He hoped after a nap his back would be feeling better. That everything would feel better. . . He snuggled up with a pillow and his intent was to go right to sleep. Except, as he laid there he kept glancing up to the doorway. Thinking Dave would follow him. But. Dave never came in.

And he hated that it was gradually starting to bother him.

* * *

When Sebastian emerged fresh from his nap, he looked ready for a night on the town. Hair done, to purposely look messy, a tight t-shirt with a navy button up, hanging open. And one of his tightest pair of pants. Not something to lay around the house in. It looked like an outfit meant to impress the world. Catch everyone's eye.

"We got any food?" He asked, just walking out and heading to the fridge.

"Are you going somewhere?" Dave asked, standing up from his spot on the couch.

Sebastian dug around for a moment, then came out with stuff to make a sandwich. "Want one?" He asked, grabbing the bread from on top of the fridge. Not answering Dave's question.

Dave went into the kitchen and put his hands on the table. "Sebastian. Are you going somewhere?"

"Taking that as a no." Sebastian said lightly, just making a quick ham and cheese. Very soon taking a big bite. God he was starving. Then he swallowed, looking at Dave. But only for a second. It was enough to see the horrible look of desperation Dave was giving him. "Yeah, thought I might cruise around for a while."

". . .You mean go see Brent." Dave turned around, leaning against the table. "I give up," he said softly, almost to himself.

Sebastian had a moment of hesitation but. "Eh. Not planning on it, but, I know he's around. Don't worry, I'll be careful." He added, tone a little mocking before he took another bite.

"You. . . You don't. . ." Dave took a deep, shaky breath. "It doesn't matter, does it? Nothing I say. Nothing I do! Why did you even do all this?"

". . My God." Sebastian rolled his eyes.. "Stop freaking out and being a drama queen, Dave. I just want to go out, have a little fun, drink, dance." Clear his head. "I'll even be back before midnight. . . Okay, maybe one. But I'll be back."

"No." Dave turned back around. "You're going to go meet your ex, who used to BEAT you, because. . . God, I don't even know why! Because I care about you and that freaks you out? Or because you never cared in the first place? I don't know."

Sebastian made a face. "I'm not an IDIOT, Dave. Don't know what you think I'm gonna do, but, pretty sure meeting with Brent isn't a good idea. I've got enough bruises for the month, thanks." He narrowed his eyes. "I won't even go to that bar. I know where he is, I'll stay away. Okay?"

"Fine, then." Dave crossed his arms. "Let me go with you."

Sebastian tensed up. He wasn't sure what to feel about that. Almost glad Dave suggested it, in a way. "Don't you have class in the morning? Night of drinking might not be the best idea, for you."

"I don't have to drink," Dave said. "And if I do, I can skip a class. It' won't kill me. Well? If it's really nothing, then you'll let me come with you."

"Why do you want to go if you're not gonna drink?" Sebastian asked, like the idea was ridiculous.

Dave titled his head. "It couldn't possibly be that I want to spend time with you."

Sebastian paused at that. ". . You sure that's why?" He asked, dusting crumbs off himself. "Or do you just not trust me?"

Dave shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I'm worried about you. I know you. You're shutting down and shutting me out because you're in pain and that's usually when you do something stupid and fucked up and cruel."

"I know some fucked up shit has happened the past couple days, Dave. That's why I want to go out and clear my head. Make it better." Sebastian was lying. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Dave the real reason he was going. It just wouldn't go over well. ". . Look. Whatever, you can come along. Might be more fun anyway, then I can get completely smashed with you as my baby sitter."

"Okay. I'll get dressed."

Sebastian leaned back against the counter, rubbing at his forehead. Wondering if there would be a way to escape Dave tonight, even for a bit. He wasn't sure. And, despite what he said, yes, he did have the intention of going to find Brent. And he hated himself for it. Because he did know how stupid it was. What could happen. . . He shut his eyes, sighing. He should be grateful Dave was being so persistent. And stay with him. Let Dave watch over him. Keep him from doing something amazingly idiotic.

Dave came back into the kitchen, wearing nice a jeans and an almost too-tight t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys and said, "So. Where are we going?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi there honey."

Sebastian looked up from the shot he'd just taken to the man standing behind him, who was smiling wide. Flirty and oh so hopeful. Sebastian snorted, giving the man a once over. He was pretty cute. "Not your honey. His honey." He pointed at Dave. "Sorry."

Dave leaned a little closer and smiled at the guy, who eyed Dave as if wondering if he could take him. Dave put his hand on Sebastian's back, and Sebastian leaned into it, smirking.

"Worth a try," the man said with a shrug and wandered off.

Sebastian just grinned at him and waved, then looked to Dave. "You gonna drink _anything_?" He asked. "A beer. Something."

Dave shook his head. "Nah, I'm good," he said. His hand rubbed idly at Sebastian's back. "Someone's gotta drive."

Sebastian considered that a moment. Then he took another shot, but didn't swallow it, instead he leaned in closer to Dave and kissed him. Pushing the rest of the liquid into Dave's mouth with a playful grin. He felt Dave swallow on instinct, then growl, and pressed Sebastian to the bar, kissing him harder. Sebastian snickered when Dave pushed him back. The alcohol was dulling his pain, plus the extra pain pills he took. Such a good combo. Now he felt more loose. "Down boy." He said softly, not realizing he was saying the same thing Brent did earlier to Dave. "I gotta piss. Then. We dance."

Sebastian grinned at the look on Dave's face, knowing how he felt about dancing, then pulled away to go to the bathroom. Which. In a gay bar, was always an interesting place. It didn't phase Sebastian, but he could hear things. Interesting things. He just went to a urinal though, putting a hand on the wall, other hand used to pee.

This wasn't so bad. . But. There was one problem. This _was_ the bar he was supposed to meet Brent in. Not that he'd told Dave that. In fact, he'd told Dave the complete opposite. He was surprised Dave believed him and was letting Sebastian out of his sight. Even let Sebastian go pee by himself. . . So far, he hadn't seen any sign of the douche bag though. And really, had no urge to wander off from Dave.

Sebastian washed his hands then was coming out of the bathroom, intending to go get Dave and drag him to the dance floor but he stopped. Staring at what he saw. Brent was on a stool. Next to Dave. Why were they sitting together? And why were they smiling at each other like that? He stepped backward, running into someone who shoved Sebastian to the side, telling him to watch it. Usually Sebastian would have some kind of witty response for them but right now, he really, really didn't care. He just frowned then looked at the bar again. They were sitting by each other! Just talking! And. . Brent's hand was on Dave's knee. For about three seconds. Dave made a face and grabbed Brent's wrist, removing it. But Sebastian didn't know what was going on. He crept closer, slowly, until-

"Sebby, you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to join us?" Brent asked, loudly. Sebastian took a half step right back, involuntarily.

Dave glanced back then looked at Brent. "Anything you want to say to him you can say to me," he said. It made Sebastian wonder what they'd been talking about. "You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm gonna leave you alone with him."

Brent said something to Dave but Sebastian couldn't hear it over the music. Sebastian did come over though, after a moment. Only to hesitate again because Brent patted his thigh, inviting him to sit. Sebastian actually looked like he might do it too. But. He ended up sitting on the other side of Dave, and ordered another drink.

"I don't need to," Dave said in answer to Brent, then turned to Sebastian. "Hey."

"Hey." Sebastian had a tight look on his face. "Making friends, Davey?" His voice came out in a light growl. Uncomfortable.

Dave frowned at him. "What?" he asked, voice soft and confused. He glanced back at Brent, then looked at Sebastian again. "Are you kidding? I'm trying not to do anything that'll get us kicked out - or arrested. But I think we should go soon."

Sebastian took a sip of his drink. Then laughed, "Why would we leave? Night is young, Dave. If you wanna go though, go ahead. I'm here to have a good time."

He saw Dave go tense. Probably that anger lighting up in him again, because Brent was smirking like a cat who got the cream. "Then maybe _you_ should leave," Dave said, turning to Brent.

"And why would I do that?" Brent gave Dave an amused look. "You can't kick me out of the bar, buddy."

"Well there's nothing for you here," Dave said. "Unless you want to go find another guy to abuse. Because you can't have _him_."

"Abuse?" Brent laughed, a noise that made Sebastian down half his drink. "You wound me. I'm not here to abuse Sebastian. Unless he's into that now."

Dave rolled his eyes. "You're kinda sad, you know that? I mean, he ran all the way across the world just to get away from you and you still tracked him down. What are you even doing here?"

"He ran across the world, and I'm the pathetic one?" Brent laughed. "Sebastian didn't have the balls to break up with me, so-"

"You wouldn't LET me break up with you. . ." Sebastian said suddenly, staring into his drink.

Dave raised his eyebrows, lifting a hand to acknowledge what Sebastian said. "You see? You were clinging to someone who wanted to get the hell away from you. And now here you are again, stalking him back to his house just to see him. What exactly do you want?"

"Sebastian knows what I want. Don't you Sebby?" Brent leaned forward to look around Dave, at Sebastian. Who stayed silent. "Why do you think he showed up, eh? Even if you did follow him out here. He still came."

Dave's eyes narrowed. "Well why don't you tell me anyway?"

Brent grinned. "I came to play. Sebastian got a little skittish last night, but since he came out here. . I guess he changed his mind."

Dave took a deep, steadying breath. He turned around, his back to Brent, and caught Sebastian's eye. "Can we just go?" he asked softly, a little desperately. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian hated hearing that in Dave's voice. He really did. Dave sounded so worried, and he had every right to be, listening to what Brent said. It was true. Brent obviously had ill intentions and Sebastian came anyway, knowing that. Dave was trying to get him to leave now. Give him an out. But. . .

"You can go. .I want to finish my drink. Besides. It's early." Sebastian repeated, voice light. He glanced at Dave. There was a flash though, not wanting Dave to leave him. _Don't let me do something stupid, please. _

Dave stared at him, the two of them keeping eye contact for a few long seconds before Dave gave the smallest of nods. "Maybe I'll just have a drink, like you said," he said, then ordered a beer.

"Good idea." Brent agreed, ordering one for himself as well. Everyone was quiet then so Sebastian took a deep breath, and decided chancing looking over at Brent. To see him staring at back as he took a swing of beer. "What about a dance, Sebby?" He asked, putting his beer on the bar. "For old times sake."

Dave set his beer down a little harder than necessary, it shaking the bar top. "How about you go find a dance partner who doesn't have a boyfriend?" he responded, looking over his shoulder at Brent.

Brent rolled his eyes. "Just a dance. Doesn't mean we're going to run off and elope. Besides, didn't ask _you._"

"Why not?" Sebastian spoke up before Dave could again, finishing his drink one more big gulp, and started to stand. Dave put his hand on Sebastian's wrist though and raised his eyebrows. A silent question. _Are you sure? There's a reason you wanted me to stay. _Sebastian looked at him. "What? Don't worry, Dave. You'll be right here." Sebastian said. But there was an edge in his tone, something in his eyes that said 'Right? You'll be watching.'

Dave nodded. "Yeah. I will be."

Next thing Sebastian knew, he was being tugged down into a possessive kiss. He kissed back, pushing his fingers into Dave's hair, arching towards him. About ready to crawl onto his boyfriend's lap only to stumble a bit backward because Brent was tugging him out onto the dance floor, literally dragging him off by his arm.

Their dancing wasn't very intimate. At least not at first. Other than the looks they kept giving one another. There was such heat in Brent's eyes. Such interest. Want. Lust. Sebastian had seen it all before. There was something else there too though. Something that terrified him. Something that said Brent wanted to own him again. But he didn't own Sebastian. No one did. And Dave was watching them, Sebastian just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"So. A whole year with that sucker, huh?"

"Oh, great. Not you too. . " Sebastian grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't mumble Sebastian. It's unattractive." Brent chided, voice hard.

Sebastian swallowed. "Sorry. Yes. I've been with Dave a year."

"And?"

"And what?" Sebastian sucked in a breath, because Brent grabbed his hips, tugging him in close.

"What's the verdict?"

". . . I don't know. . ." Sebastian said, slowly, staring at Brent. Who was ever so slightly taller than him.

Brent's arms looped around Sebastian's waist, holding him super close, their bodies bumping together with the beat of the music. Sebastian let out a trembling little sigh, as his head went against Brent's shoulder before he could think. Pressed in to him. Then turned into his neck, taking in a breath, smelling him, feeling his warmth. The familiarity he once knew as he lifted his arms, fingers clenching into Brent's shirt. He felt Brent's arms go even more snug around him. "Heh. Miss me, baby?"

Sebastian swallowed, but didn't say anything. He missed Brent. He missed the old Brent. When they first got together. Sweet, caring. . . Gentle. Always kind of snarky and sarcastic. Never to this point. Not like he was now. Not even as bad as Sebastian was now. Everything had changed so suddenly, Sebastian couldn't even remember what had happened. It was like one day he had a loving boyfriend, the next? Broken ribs. A black eye. The knowledge Brent had cheated on him. Was going to continue cheating on him. And there was _nothing_ Sebastian could do about it.

Suddenly he felt his chin being tipped up though, and he met Brent's gaze. Stared into pretty, yet emotionally cold blue eyes that froze Sebastian down to his core. Usually. Today though, when Brent started leaning in. Sebastian turned his head quickly. Lips brushed his cheek instead of his own mouth. "My boyfriend is _RIGHT_ there, Brent."

Brent leaned in closer, talking into Sebastian's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. "And if he wasn't?"

"If he wasn't. . I still wouldn't. You don't want to end up with another nasty cut, do you?" Sebastian asked him, in a mockingly sweet voice as he lifted his hand, thumb brushing the red slice on Brent's lip from the night before.

Brent snickered as he leaned his head away. "Wouldn't peg you for loyal."

Sebastian felt his chest tighten up at that accusation. Mostly because of. . Well. That thing with Blaine. But Brent wouldn't have any idea about that. "Why? I was loyal to your cheating ass, wasn't I?"

"It's just, the thing is. . . From what I've been hearing, I thought you were trying to be me." Sebastian's expression dropped. What? Trying to be. . ? No he wasn't anything like Brent. He wasn't. Was he? He. . No. . . Sebastian felt sick, shaking in Brent's arms. Brent kept talking. "So. . If that really is the case? Something could be arranged. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Brent. . ." Sebastian shook his head.

"He wouldn't have to know."

Sebastian looked up at him and gaped for a few seconds. _He wouldn't have to know_. Then he shook his head again, more insistent. "But I'd know. And besides, you act like I want to."

". . .You're hard, baby." Brent glanced down. He had his thigh between Sebastian's leg, pressing it up.

Sebastian looked down too, then actually flushed as he gasped. He was hard. A bulge in his pants that was pressing against Brent's leg. ". . That- It's the- Dancing."

"You always were a little emotional masochist." Brent taunted. "You get off on the idea. Don't you?" Sebastian felt fingers going into his back pocket, making him look down sharply. "My number. And a hotel we could meet at, my room number." Brent told him, getting the paper in there than pat Sebastian's ass. "If you think you could ditch your dead weight over there, I'd be glad to make it happen for you tonight." Then Brent's lips were on his. Kissing him. But it was quick, so quick Sebastian didn't have time to respond.

Or bite.

Sebastian saw Dave coming a half second later, that apparently being quite enough for him. He tried to give his boyfriend a warning look. But, Dave looked absolutely livid. "Are you done?"

Brent snickered. "Wondered how long it'd take for you to come break us up."

Sebastian didn't like how it was said. Like they needed Dave to pull them apart. In fact. . . "Know what, Brent?" Sebastian tugged from him, not getting far, but, enough. He pulled the little slip of paper from his pocket, crumpled it up and flicked it at Brent's chest. "_No_." Sebastian said firmly, leaning his head forward as he stressed the word. Pleased with the surprised look he got. An expression he never got to see on Brent. "Now if you could let go of me, you smell like a dumpster and your wrinkling my shirt."

"You heard him," Dave said with a big, proud looking grin on his face, and placed his hand on Brent chest, firmly easing him back. Sebastian moved towards Dave when he got the chance.

"Sides, I think I want to spend the night with this one." Sebastian pat Dave's shoulder. "He's muuuuch better in bed." He said, in a mockingly loud whisper, smirking. Except then Sebastian's smirk faded because. Fuck. He knew that look on Brent's face. Knew it all too well.

"You little shit." Brent growled, voice deadly cold. Sebastian immediately expected a fist in his face. Or stomach. Or to suddenly get newly acquainted with the floor. But. That didn't happen, shockingly. Brent just stood there. Except, now _he_ was starting to smirk. Which was extremely disconcerting. He glanced at Dave, then Sebastian. "I better go. But don't you worry. . . I'll see you again soon, Sebby." Then he turned, walking away. And with that, the panicked look was back in Sebastian's eyes.

Dave wrapped a protective arm around Sebastian, glaring at Brent as he walked away. When he was gone, he turned to Sebastian and asked, "Are you okay?"

A deep breath. "Yeah." Sebastian looked back at Dave though, leaning into the protective touch instead of trying to yank away. "Feel like an idiot though."

"That's because you ARE an idiot," Dave replied, but his tone was warm and fond, and he was smiling wryly at him. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." Sebastian hesitated though. Something was worrying him. ". . Nnnnno." He said after a few beats. He looked in the direction Brent had gone. No, no, no they could not go home. Nope. Then turned around, looking at Dave. "Let's get a hotel room." He forced up a smirk, trying to look suggestive.

Dave tilted his head. "Okay," he said slowly. "Why?"

"Anniversary, right? We're in the city already, so, let's do it. It'll be sexy. We can pretend you picked me up here and seduced me." Sebastian teased, tapping Dave's chest. He didn't want to go home. Not after what Brent said. "We'll have a night of fun away from home."

Dave looked tired, but he did smile. "Okay. Fine. But we're going now, come on."

"Fine by me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Tired?" Dave asked, sitting down next to Sebastian on the hotel bed.

"No." It wasn't that. Sebastian had sat down heavily though, and was rubbing his eyes, looking completely worn out. Sebastian looked at Dave for a moment. ". . Someday, I'm gonna learn to keep my mouth shut. Heh. You'd think I'd know better. At least with Brent."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, hand rubbing his back soothingly.

Sebastian hesitated. "Let's just say, don't be surprised if when we get home? Our door is open, or the windows are smashed."

Dave raised his eyebrows. "You think you pissed him off that bad?"

"Brent's a touch crazy, if you haven't noticed yet." Sebastian sighed again. "He has no problem breaking and entering. And we all know he has no problem. . . Breaking things. You know what he was trying to do while we were dancing? Told me he wanted to meet me at a hotel tonight. Sneak away from you. That's what was on the paper he gave me."

Dave's hand stilled. "Well I. . .I'm glad you said no."

"I almost didn't." Sebastian said. But then he caught the look on Dave's face, feeling that hand pull away. Dave looked so suddenly hurt and betrayed and it made Sebastian's chest seize up with panic. "It's not what you think. Saying no to Brent hasn't exactly gone in my favor in the past, Dave."

"Is that the only reason?" Dave asked, voice gruff.

Sebastian frowned more, then tugged back. "I don't. Want to be with Brent." Sebastian said, voice tight. ". . I. . .I'm with you."

"Okay! I'm sorry." Dave slid closer to Sebastian. "I just. . . After the past few days. . . or weeks. . . I worry. But I believe you."

"I'm sorry too." Sebastian said. But it wasn't snippy or snide. It was sincere. "Look. The thing with Blaine was stupid. But. Nothing happened." Would something of happened? He'd battled with that over and over again. And there it was again, rearing it's ugly head. Sebastian suddenly thought of what Brent said. _You're trying to be me._ He tried to shake it off. "And the only way Brent would get me, is forcing it on me. But. wouldn't be the first time so . . I'm glad you came with me tonight."

". . .Force it-?"

"Dave." Sebastian warned, seeing the look in Dave's eyes. Sebastian knew he was the one who brought it up, but it was the last memory he wanted to talk about. "Not now. . . Please?"

"Okay." Dave stood, but he just started to undress. Like for bed. It was weird, Sebastian thought, that he knew how Dave looked when he was taking off his clothes to go to bed specifically. Then Dave confirmed it. "Let's just go to bed."

Sebastian nodded. He stood too, pulling his shirt off, then lost the jeans. No underwear. He rarely wore them. Then got into the big, hotel bed, pressing into the crisp sheets, rolling over to look at Dave. Who joined him, and wrapped and arm around Sebastian and kissed him slowly for a moment before pulling back. He stroked his back and said, "Better?"

Sebastian stared a moment, after their kiss. But smiled as he said, fondly, "You're being a sap again Dave."

"You love it," Dave said smiling wide.

There was a beat of silence between them, until. . .

"Je t'aime."

Dave's nose crinkled even as he smiled. "What's that mean?" he asked, pressing another kiss to Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian almost let out a relieved breath. "It's no fun if I tell you." Sebastian kissed him, smirking. "J'aime regarder vous essayez de le comprendre."

Dave huffed, obviously trying to sound annoyed and failing. "No fair," he said. "Shouldn't need a translator in bed."

"I told you to take French, but you didn't listen to me." Sebastian laughed. Thankful for the relaxed moment. The usual banter. "I think, you think it's hot. Listening me talk in French. Knowing what I'm saying would ruin all your fun."

"Unless," Dave said, "what you're saying is even hotter than just hearing you say it in french." He leaned closer, nuzzling Sebastian's nose. "C'mon. . . Tell me. . ."

"Non." Sebastian stared at him, with their faces close. But had a cheeky smile. "Je t'aime. Et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire a ce sujet."

Dave growled in frustration. "It's not fair! I don't know any language to tease you with." He huffed and rolled over onto his back, crossing his arms. "You're probably just making fun of me in French, anyway."

Sebastian laughed again, eyes squinting. "Don't pout, Davey." Then moved to get on top of Dave, laying against his chest. "I'm not making fun of you."

Dave wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Well, I'll never know, will I? Since you won't tell me what you're saying."

"Google it." Sebastian teased him, laughing. "If you can remember it by then." He stuck his tongue leaned up and captured Sebastian's mouth, effectively shutting him up, sucking gently on his tongue before kissing him, pressing deep into it. Sebastian made a light noise, but very quickly melted into the kiss, arching himself towards Dave with a much more pleased sound to follow. Then broke it, keeping his face close. "I think I owe you. . For. . Earlier." He said. Meaning when Dave gave him head and Sebastian was so indifferent about it.

Dave licked his lips. "It did kinda suck," he agreed. He slid his hand down Sebastian's side. "Never seen you like that before."

"I just did it to get off." Sebastian admitted. It was like how he used to be back before Dave. It was _all_ about him. "I could tell you weren't really into it, either."

"Not really," Dave said. "But I guess you were kinda messed up."

"Fair warning, I'm still 'kinda messed up'." Sebastian said, leaning his head against Dave's forehead. "But. I'm sorry. . I don't like doing that to you."

Dave smiled crookedly. "Good," he said. 'Because for awhile there. . . You started to sound like. . Like him."

Sebastian stared hard at Dave as he tensed up, then pulled away. Brent had said the same thing. And it made Sebastian feel. . Frustrated. Confused. Mildly panicked and sick to his stomach. He hunched over, pushing his fingers into his hair and tugging, grunting under his breath.

"Wait -" Dave grabbed at Sebastian. "I'm sorry it's just. . .I don't mean- It scared me, you know?"

"Brent said the same thing." Sebastian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess it makes sense."

"How does it make sense?"

"He rubbed off on me." Sebastian said, glancing at Dave.

Dave's mouth twisted a little. "Well, I didn't like it," he replied. "You're not like him, not really, and seeing you act like that was fucked up."

Sebastian snorted. "Too bad." He frowned, and curled up some, his back to Dave. "As he put it, he 'wrecked me'."

"No, he didn't." Dave slid his arm around Sebastian's waist, scooting up close behind him. 'We were doing really good until - I mean, I was happy. Weren't you?"

Sebastian laid his arm over Dave's. Not pushing him away. "Yeah. That can only last so long, I guess."

"Says who?" Dave asked. "What makes you think something bad is gonna happen? The only bad thing that's happened was you imploding because of the anniversary thing."

"Yeah, and that was pretty bad Davey. I don't know what would have happened if Blaine hadn't hung up on me." Sebastian picked at the sheets.

". . .Look. The point is, we don't have to stay together if you don't want to." God, that hurt to hear. "You just gotta figure out what you want. Soon, would be nice."

"I never- God. Dave. I want to stay with you." Sebastian pulled out of his hold, to sit up. "I do. But I don't want to hurt you. Like apparently I keep doing."

"Well. . . Then don't." Dave sat up with him. "I mean I know that sounds too simple but if you know what you're doing then why do it? Like today, why go to the bar you knew he was gonna be at?"

"He told me to." Sebastian said automatically, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew how stupid they sounded. And he hated the look Dave was giving him in response. ". . .I told you before, Dave. I don't have a good track record with him, when I didn't do what he said. I can't say no. I guess that's still stuck in me. Somewhere."

"Okay," Dave said slowly. "I can understand that, I guess. But what about Blaine? What was that about?"

"I don't know how many times I have to say this. It wasn't supposed to be anything, and I didn't mean to keep it from you." Sebastian shook his head. "Then he started, suddenly, talking about how lonely he was and. . I don't know, Dave. I told you, it was stupid."

". . Okay." Dave said, looking away. It didn't sound okay. Not at all. And that scared Sebastian. But none of it was Dave's fault. It was all Sebastian's fault.

It always was.

"Don't get anything wrong, Dave. You're an awesome boyfriend." Sebastian looked at him, smiling lightly. "Maybe because next to Brent you look like an angel, so I might be biased, but I stand by it."

Dave's mouth quirked and he slid his arm around Sebastian. "Good to know."

". .So. ." Sebastian touched at Dave's thigh. Enough of this damn talking, bull shit. He wished he knew what it was Dave wanted from him. But he didn't. So he just went with what he knew. "About that, me making things up to you?"

"Do I get anything I want?" Dave asked, voice lower.

"Sure baby. . Anything you want."

"Good." Dave nudged Sebastian to lay on his back on the bed. He settled on top of him, between Sebastian's thighs. And then he kissed him, slow and deep, fingers sliding into his hair. It sounded promising, so, Sebastian felt a little thrill go through him when he was laid back. He kissed Dave, running his palms down Dave's chest, to his belly, then back up his sides, letting his eyes fall closed.

After about ten minutes of making out, and Dave still hadn't pushed further, Sebastian picked up on exactly where this was going. They were_ just_ kissing. Nothing else. Nice and everything but. . Nothing was happening. Sebastian was waiting for Dave to make the first move, and it never came. He did say, Dave could have whatever he wanted. And that meant. . .

"You big sap." Sebastian said against his boyfriend's lips, but he was smiling, still kissing at him.

"Anything I want," Dave reminded him with a smirk, pressing back into the kiss. He slid his hand up Sebastian's chest, fingers tracing his skin.

"Didn't say I don't like it." Sebastian's tongue darted against Dave's lips as his arms went around the thicker torso. He laid his hands on Dave's back. But then the kiss finally broke and Dave began pressing his mouth elsewhere. Sebastian's hands started balling up into fists against Dave's back, breathing getting a little shallower because of the necking. He knew Dave liked the slow pace. Sebastian would insist he didn't, because he was impatient. The real reason he didn't, usually, was because of how much time there was to think. Or worse, talk. But. He did do it, sometimes, like now, for Dave.

And. . Sort of liked it.

Dave started to move lower, tongue trailing over Sebastian's collar bone, dipping into the hollow of his throat. His hands slid down onto his sides, fingers feeling the ribs under the skin. Sebastian bit down on his lip, just the smallest noise escaping him at the tongue on his nipple. But he did move a hand, putting it on the back of Dave's head, arching himself, pushing closer to that mouth. Dave chuckled softly and sucked on it, rolling it gently between his teeth. Then he slid over to the other side, giving it the same treatment.

Sebastian let out a gasp, a little louder, then a pleased noise right after. "Mmmh. . Dave. .?"

"Yeah babe?" Dave said, voice rough. He mouthed down to his abs, tongue sliding over them.

"Je t'aime." Sebastian's breath caught a little, with Dave's tongue on his stomach. "Je t'aime. Et je te veux. Je te veux tellement. . ." Again with the French. Which he usually only used to drive Dave crazy. Sebastian arched his hips up this time, groaning a little. Wanting more. Which he said. "Plus. Donne-moi plus. ."

Sebastian opened his eyes for a few seconds, glancing down at Dave, watching his tongue work over skin. The French apparently was doing it for Dave because he was kissing at Sebastian's skin more passionately. Tugging on him harder, even moaning a little. Sebastian dropped his head back, swallowing hard. His cock was getting hard, laying against his stomach, which Dave was also avoiding, Sebastian noticed. "Allez. . ."

Dave sat back on his knees and lifted Sebastian's leg, kissing his inner thigh and sucking on tender spots. "Urgg. Fuck." Okay that wasn't French. He sounded both frustrated, and greatly enjoying himself at the same time. Which was exactly how he felt.

Dave smiled a little, mouth moving away from his cock and down his leg, eyes on Sebastian's face. "You alright there, babe?"

"You damn tease." There was a laugh mixed into it. "C'est une bonne chose Je t'aime. . . Bitch." Sebastian looked down at him, then mockingly added, "Pardon my French."

Dave eyed him, amused. But he apparently took pity on him and started to work his way back, putting Sebastian's leg down and laying down. He put his hands on Sebastian's hips and licked up the seam on his balls, then up the length of his cock. Sebastian let out a relieved noise, jaw dropping and back bowing when Dave finally touched him. And with that wet tongue. Very talented tongue, even if Dave didn't like doing it often. Sebastian closed his eyes again, turning his head and rubbed his cheek against the pillow, feeling Dave giving slow strokes with that big hand of his. Very. Slow strokes.

"You're going to torture me, aren't you?" Sebastian shuddered, but had a lazy smirk on his lips.

"Definitely. I gotta get revenge somehow, right?" Dave chuckled, pressing his thumb hard against the glans of Sebastian's dick.

Sebastian arched his head back, hair getting all messed up against the pillow. "Mmph. . Faites-en une bonne."

Dave pulled of again, getting up off the bed. Sebastian almost demanded to know where he was going, but he made himself be patient. And was glad he did, eyes lighting up when he saw what Dave had. A small bottle of hotel lotion. Laying back down between Sebastian's legs, Dave said, "I wish I'd thought to bring lube."

"That'll work." Sebastian grinned.

Dave squeezed some on his fingers, grasping his cock with his other hand. He slid his mouth down over it, while pressing two fingers to his entrance. He eased them in slowly, much slower than Sebastian needed. "Oh- Ahh. . ." Sebastian pressed his hips down, slightly, not wanting to pull out of Dave's mouth either. "Mmh. . " He relaxed into it. Dave was going super easy, but, it was okay. Sebastian was actually doing a good job at not being demanding, tonight. Or trying. For Dave.

Dave apparently noticed though. He curled his fingers, stroking inside him, pulling his mouth off him. "No more French?"

"Je savais que ca vous a plu." Sebastian grinned, opening his eyes, rocking his hips a little bit more onto Dave's fingers.

Dave shook his head with a soft laugh. "I took Spanish." He pressed his fingers deeper, curling them and spreading them.

"Ah- Nn. .Can . Can you speak it?" Sebastian asked, looking down at him, smirking. "French is way sexier. . ."

Dave shook his head. "Only took it for a year, cause it was required. And French is definitely sexier."

"Fun country too." Sebastian's breathing hitched though, feeling Dave's finger probing. He knew he was doing, but he kept talking anyway. "I wanna go again s. . .s- Soon- Ah! Ffffuck!" He moaned, rolling his hips harder as Dave roughly rubbed his prostate.

"Really?" Dave asked. He could hear the hope in his voice.

Sebastian relaxed some, just moaning quietly as Dave's finger brushed back and forth over his sweet spot. "Y-yeah. . Maybe. I didn't go . . over the last brea-break. So. ." His eyes rolled back, cock leaking precome onto his belly. Sebastian peeked his eyes open when he felt the fingers slide out, staring at Dave. Watching the lotion go over the other man's cock. Finally. He stretched, then bit his lip, giving Dave an eager look. "Depechez-vous. Je te veux tellement. . Si mal, mon amour. . ."

But the Dave stopped moving. Literally. Stopped. All together. He was just hovering there, staring at Sebastian with big, curious eyes. Shock almost. Sebastian frowned.

"Ne vous-" Sebastian huffed. "Don't stop. What's wrong?" He reached out, rubbing his hands down Dave's arms.

"What did you just say?" Dave asked, voice caught in some strange place between hopeful and scared.

Ah, shit. What DID he say? Sebastian squeezed at Dave's elbows. "Uhh. I told you to hurry. Because I want you so bad."

"And after that?" Dave bit his lip. "Were you speaking Spanish or French?"

Sebastian almost laughed. "Why would I be speaking Spanish?" He furrowed his eyebrows down. "I don't know Spanish."

"Then what does _amor_ mean in French?" Dave demanded.

Sebastian said nothing for a few seconds. Well. Fuck. "Amour." Sebastian corrected, putting a slightly different accent on the word. But he didn't answer the actual question. "Amor is Spanish. Amour is French. Can we get back to the sex now?"

"What does it mean?" Dave crawled back up, hands on either side of Sebastian as he leaned over him. "Does it mean the same in French as it does in Spanish?"

Sebastian felt his chest tightening. Of all the slip ups. He hadn't even said 'I love you'.

That time.

"Yes."

Sebastian was surprised he didn't feel as afraid as he thought. He felt like his chest was tight, heart pounding. Kind of scared. But. . Dave was just kissing him. Kissing him happily, passionately, but just kissing him all the same. Sebastian sucked in a big breath through his nose and nudged him back, breaking the kiss but then just looked at him. Dave looked a little scared then, which made Sebastian smile. Dave, the scared one here.

"Je t'aime." Sebstian said. Leaning his head forward, saying it purposefully.

Dave tilted his head ever so slightly. "What?"

Sebastian's lips twitched with a smile. "Amour means love, yeah." Sebastian nodded. "But it doesn't mean 'I love you'." Sebastian told him, taking another deep breath. "Je t'aime, does."

Sebastian could see the gears working in Dave's head. The smile that was pulling on his lips. The spark in his eyes. The relaxation over his entre face. The realization that Sebastian had said that multiple times during the night. But then.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, _oh_? That's it?"

Dave smiled, but it was a little wry. "What do you want me to say? I've already told you I love you. I figured if I made a big deal about it you'd panic and go distant again."

Sebastian smiled a little, laughing. He already knew Dave thought it was a big deal. Mostly because. . . It was. "Hey, I'm trying to give you a French lesson here. Now, repeat: Je t'aime, Sebastian."

"Je t'aime, Sebastian," Dave said a little too seriously, mocking Sebastian's french accent.

Sebastian tried to hold back a laugh, which ended in a really unattractive snort, at Dave's attempt. "Yeah, no. Don't do that." Sebastian teased. But then sighed, smiling. "Je t'aime aussi, Dave."

Dave sombered, and leaned in. "I love you. . ."

Sebastian's grin fell too, going completely still when the words were said against his lips. Then kissed. He kissed back, eyes half open, lifting a hand to hold the back of Dave's head. His hips lifted though, feeling a hand grabbing at his ass. "Okay, can't wait anymore. . ." He growled a little against Dave's lips, but mostly he just sounded needy. And he desperately needed a subject change. "I want you. . .Now."

That definitely did the trick. Very quickly everything became a blur of sloppy, wet kisses, hands everywhere, bodies being repositioned, and finally, _finally_, Dave was inside him. Sebastian half expected it to go super slow too, while Dave made googly eyes down at him, stroking his hair, or something. That didn't happen. Granted, it wasn't a hard and dirty pace either. But Dave had his mouth on Sebastian's neck, sucking a mark into his skin. Sebastian tilted his head back, clutching tighter at Dave, feeling teeth scrape his skin. And even though he was going slow, he felt power behind those thrusts. And he decided when he spoke, to continue with their earlier little theme. . . "Oui. . Oui. . Oui, Dave, se sent si bon!"

"Mmm?" Dave's hand clutched the bedsheet, his other twining his fingers with Sebastian's. He pressed their joined hands to the mattress as his thrusts sped up.

"Ah! Yeah! Harder. Baise-moi plus fort!" Sebastian squeezed Dave's hand, tightly, the other still wrapped around Dave's upper body. Dave did exactly that, thrusting hard enough that the hotel bed was knocking against the wall. Sebastian wondered if their neighbors could hear them. . And that just made him smirk slightly before crying out louder, scraping nails down Dave's back.

Dave whined the longer it went on and pressed his face to Sebastian's neck. "Fuck. . . Baby. God I can't. . ." He kissed him, his rhythm stuttering as he thrust even harder. Sebastian was never sure where he pulled all that strength from, but damn if it wasn't good.

Sebastian turned his head, kissing at whatever bit of the side of Dave's head he could. "Come inside me. . I wanna feel it." He groaned, his own cock bumping and rubbing against Dave's belly in an absolutely wonderful way.

"Nn-Nnnh! I-I love you -"

Sebastian's legs locked around Dave, pressing at his ass to keep him there, feeling the orgasm. And the love profession. It was strange. . . It was like he felt it, more than heard it. It made his chest tighten up, his breathing catch. The heat in his groin coil even tighter. He was about to snap, hitting at Dave's flank as the man hovered over him. He heard Dave chuckle a little, then roll his hips giving Sebastian those few extra pushes. Dick rubbing against Dave's stomach, until he was just suddenly convulsing, coming over his own belly. Hard. Not making any noise, mouth just hanging open.

"Damn." Sebastian felt a kiss pressed to his jaw, Dave's hand running through his hair. Sebastian made an incoherent noise in response, going slack under Dave. Basically just collapsing there. His entire body was tingling though, giving little twitches with aftershocks. Sebastian's lips parted, almost instinctively, when he felt a touch on his lips. Dave's thumb was brushing across them. Before his eyes fluttered open, to stare up at Dave, otherwise not moving at all. Other than to pant for breath.

Dave smiled slightly. He brushed Sebastian's hair off his damp forehead and pressed a kiss there. Sebastian let out a long breath, then smiled. Briefly. He hadn't come that hard in a while. And from such. . Vanilla, simple sex, for them. It was kind of surprising, to Sebastian. The kinkiest part of it had been the French. He supposed that was something.

Dave finally pulled out, wincing, collapsing onto the bed next to him. He pulled the blankets up over them, and Sebastian followed, rolling over, settling against Dave's side, half on his chest. But was quiet. Not making one of his remarks about how comfortable Dave was, like usual. But Dave didn't talk either. They just held each other. Dave more than Sebastian. . Hand's lazily touching Sebastian's hair, petting it, carding through it, which was relaxing. It made Sebastian's eyes fall shut, cheek on Dave's chest.

It had been a stupidly exhausting day. And the worst part was Sebastian still didn't feel like he'd fixed everything. Something still felt wrong to him. But he didn't blame Dave for that. . As usual, Dave was being perfect. He wasn't even trying to be sappy at the moment, or, okay now let's talk about your obviously glaring problems, he was just letting Sebastian rest while they laid with each other. And something about that was terrifying. But what could he do about it? Right then? Nothing. They had a moment of peace. Sebastian wanted Dave to be able to savor it.

Sebastian wanted Dave to be happy.

* * *

**Authors Note - **Again. I do not speak French. So I apologize if I mangled it! Thanks for reading guys :3


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian woke up during the night, looking up to Dave who was spooning up against him comfortably. Their lamp was still on, so he could see him just fine. He turned over and traced his fingers over Dave's chest idly, sighing a little to himself. Thinking. Here they were, laying in a hotel room bed. After, granted some fantastic sex, but because Sebastian had been to afraid to go home. It had been his own fault in the first place. If he'd listened to Dave, not followed Brent to that bar, they wouldn't be in this position now. Yet, Dave didn't give up on him. He came with him. He made sure Sebastian was safe. . .

Dave loved him.

Sebastian ended up getting out of bed, finding his pants on the floor and fished his phone out of his pocket. He didn't call anyone, just fiddling around with it, while wandering about the room. occasionally wincing some from some soreness still in his back. Antsy and indecisive.

"Babe?" Sebastian froze, turning around when he saw Dave sitting up, squinting at him. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Sebastian told him, with just a flash of a smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Dave frowned a little, eying the phone. "Who're you talking to?"

"I'm not talking to anyone, Dave." Sebastian told him, looking back down at his phone. Pushing buttons and making a little bit of a face at the screen. "Just messing around on a couple apps. Go back to sleep."

"Come back to bed," Dave said, whining a little. Arm reaching out.

"I will in a minute." Sebastian sighed, looking at his boyfriend. He scooted back, enough he could lean over and give Dave a quick, chaste kiss. "Promise. Just wanna finish something."

". . .Okay."

Sebastian heard the suspicion in his voice. In the small, single word. It hurt. And he hated it, because he knew it was his fault. Like it always was. But. He still didn't tell Dave what he was doing. It would ruin the surprise, after all. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

He was sitting there for a few more minutes, just staring at his phone, typing things out. Trying to decide on what he was going to do. Sebastian did finally put his phone down on the side table, even if he did look a little unsure, almost nervous. It'd good. It'd be fun. Yeah. . . He clicked the light off though, and moved back over to Dave, getting himself under Dave's arm to settle against him. Then smiled, hearing Dave make a quiet, happy noise under his breath as a big arm curled around him.

Sebastian was safe here.

* * *

Sebastian never did go back to sleep. But he was relaxed, laying against Dave, head under Dave's chin. He stayed that way, even well into the morning. Until he felt Dave shifting around, and when the man spoke, his voice was a little croaky. "Morning."

Sebastian raised his eyes. "Morning. Was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Who were you texting?" Was the first thing that came out of Dave's mouth.

Sebastian blinked at him. Then frowned, expression getting stiff. What a good way to start off. "I wasn't texting anyone." He growled. And, of course, then his phone beeped an alert from the side table. Great timing. Sebastian sighed, but rolled over, out from under Dave's arm, grabbing for the phone.

"Right. And who's that?"

"No one." Sebastian said. Again. Trying to ignore to accusation. Then looked down at his phone, smiling a little as he scrolled through the message.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Dave ended up saying getting out bed. Sebastian glanced back at him and nodded. He hated that Dave was suspicious. He could tell he was. Hated that Sebastian had taken away the trust he'd built up over the year they'd been together. But Sebastian wanted to get all the details finished before he said anything. If Dave got too cranky though. .

Well he'd take care of it then.

Sebastian was up, jeans back on but otherwise still shirtless, on the phone talking before too long. He had something to take care of since Dave was in the shower. But not in English. It was all French, talking fast, a hand on his hip. He sounded casual, but also arguing a little bit, sighing multiple times. By God, he could be difficult sometimes. It would be worth it if he could convince him though.

Dave came out of the bathroom, tying a towel around his waist. He stopped when he saw Sebastian on the phone, speaking fast in French. "What're you doing?"

"Oui. . . Je peux. Tenez un moment, mon copain veut quelque chose." Sebastian looked at Dave, after telling the person on the phone to hold on, "What?"

Dave was almost glaring at him. "What're you doing?" he asked, voice tense and annoyed.

". . .Talking on the phone." Sebastian said, in a very 'duh' tone of voice, raising his eyebrow. Then shook his head a little. "Il veut savoir ce que je fais. Je pense qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Quoi qu'il en soit. . ." He turned away from Dave, talking to the person on the phone again. Sebastian kept talking for a few minutes, nodding to himself. Then finally hung up, looking at Dave, who was dressed and laying on the bed. Looking at the ceiling. Like he was making a point to not look at Sebastian. "What are you pouting about?"

"Nothing," Dave said. And sounded completely sullen and surly.

Sebastian pocketed his phone. Then crawled up over Dave, straddling his hips and looking down at him. God, his back was still stiff. "You're _pouting_. What? Mad that I speak French to people other than you?"

Dave's hands went to Sebastian's thighs. "Annoyed that you won't just tell me what you were doing and who you were talking to."

"For your information, I was talking to my grandfather." Sebastian said, putting his own hands on Dave's chest. "The one who lives in France and speaks mainly French?"

". . .Oh." Dave's eyes darted away for a second then he said, "And last night?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone last night." Sebastian said. Again. "I told you. I was messing with something."

Dave stared at him for a long moment. "Okay," he said finally, looking away.

". . Just- . . It's a surprise." Sebastian told him. He didn't like the uncertainty on Dave's face, so he tried to give something.

Dave looked up at him, confused. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise, surprise." Sebastian pat Dave's chest again. Then smirked. "Which means I won't tell you."

Dave huffed a laugh. "Bitch," he said, pinching his thigh.

Sebastian smacked Dave's hand. "Hey. Be nice or no surprise for you."

"Alright, alright." Dave slid his hands up Sebastian's thighs, up his chest. That suspicion and tension gone from his face. "What should we do now?"

Sebastian sat back, sighing. "Guess someday we have to actually go home. I only paid for one night."

Dave smiled. "Yeah. And see if our windows are all shattered."

An anxious look flitted across Sebastian's face. He didn't find that very funny. "Yeah. If they are, we better check the closets."

He was kidding.

Sort of.

Not really.

Dave's jaw clenched. "Hey. Do you wanna wait at your parent's house or something while I check?"

"No." Sebastian shook his head. He didn't want to be chased off. He'd already run away once, to the hotel. He was sure, acting so scared was one reason Brent wouldn't leave him alone. Brent got some sick thrill out of Sebastian's fear. And he didn't want Dave going all by himself. "It's fine."

"Okay; I guess we should go then."

Sebastian got up, though he looked pretty reluctant as he got his clothes all back on. But, soon they were checked out, and back in the car to head home. Sebastian just hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

Dave looked over and placed a hand on Sebastian's knee. "It's okay, babe," he said. "It'll be fine."

Sebastian swatted at Dave's hand, but it was half hearted. "I know it will. _I'm_ fine, Davey." He looked out the window as Dave drove, frowning. As the minutes passed on in silence though, he found himself bouncing his leg. Picking at the car door. "He probably didn't do anything. He's crazy, and he's stupid, but he can't be THAT stupid. . ."

He didn't believe a word of that.

Sebastian leaned forward when they pulled up to the house, staring for a long moment at the home they'd lived in for about six months or so. Everything was quiet. The lights were off. The windows intact. Door closed. Sebastian just wondered if it was locked. They'd come home so many times in the middle of the night, in pitch darkness and Sebastian didn't bat an eye. Now, mid-morning, and he was looking at the house like it might come to life and attack them.

Dave eyed Sebastian. "Do you want me to go in first?"

"Sure. Whatever." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't care. He was glad for the offer, but he hated that this made him feel so weak. He'd stood his own against guys who could beat the shit out of him before, spewing cutting words and ducking out of the way. Sometimes ending up in a bar fight, though not often. It usually ended with Sebastian able to move quick enough, or talking his way out of it. There was something about Brent though. Something ingrained deep in Sebastian's mind that he couldn't let go of when he saw those icey eyes staring down at him. Sebastian tried to snarl at him back at the bar, but. . . As soon as he'd done it, he regret it. Now here they were. Sebastian afraid to go into his own house because he tried to stand up to the guy. Hating himself for wishing he'd let Dave take care of it. Worse. Wishing he'd just agreed with Brent. He frowned, opening the car door to get out.

Dave got out of the car too. He held a hand out to Sebastian, telling him silently to wait by the car, then he headed to the house, pulling his keys out. Sebastian frowned, growling a little when Dave made a motion for him to stay put. But he looked around, shifting around. Waiting. Bouncing his leg impatiently. Which didn't last long. He wasn't just going to stand there! He followed behind Dave after less than a minute.

Dave glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, muttering fondly, "You're so stubborn."

"You really expected me to wait by the car?" Sebastian asked, though his voice was quiet. The house was. . Dark. He suddenly hated those blackout curtain's they'd bought so they could sleep in all the time. It made the house full of shadows even at mid-morning. He glanced around, taking a slow breath, trying to see. Everything looked. . . Normal. He wandered into the living room, glad the couch was against the wall. No one could get behind it. And no way anyone could be under it.

"Hey, prick!" Dave suddenly yelled as he turned the lights on.

Sebastian almost fell over. He whirled around, glaring at Dave, hands going up like he was going to strangle him. "Do you have to scare the shit out of me like that?! Really? He leaned to the wall, head thunking back as he rubbed his face. "Oh my God, Dave."

Dave laughed. _Laughed_.

"Oh you think it's funny, big boy?" Sebastian grumbled, dropping his hands.

"Sorry, babe." Dave put a hand on either side of the wall and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian tried to glare at him, but there was a fondness in his eyes. He kissed back, only barely starting, when the fridge seemed to think it was a good time to drop ice, making a loud crunching noise. Sebastian jerked, eyes wide and grabbing at Dave with a squeak. A noise he'd deny ever making. Until he realized that drop was a sound he heard all the time. It was just the freezer. The stupid fucking freezer. He dropped his head to Dave's shoulder, snorting a nervous laugh. "Fucking hell."

He felt Dave sigh against him, then those big protective arms wrapped around Sebastian's body. Holding him. At least Dave didn't _say_ anything. They stayed that way for a few minutes, in complete silence. They were okay. No one was here. . . Sebastian had over reacted, that was all. But, it sure was nice to have Dave here, he had to admit. Sebastian nudged Dave off of him though, eventually. "Stop it. I'm fine." He insisted. He'd been saying that a lot lately. Even he wished he'd stop. "You uh. . Wanna check the bedroom?" He asked, then puffed up some. "I'll look in the hall, and the bathroom and. . . Stuff."

"Sure." Dave pressed a kiss to Sebastian's temple then headed off for the bedroom. Leaving Sebastian behind.

"Sap. . ." Sebastian murmured, but with a smile. Then headed into the kitchen, flipping the light on. He didn't see anything. Nothing broken. Nothing missing. Everything looked exactly as they'd left it. He turned in a wide circle as he walked around the kitchen, near the back door. Ending up with his hands on his hips. Well. That whole freak out felt stupid now. He doubted anyone was here at this point. But. He'd rather know, than find out in the middle of the night or something. Better safe than sorry. His dream came to mind. Something he'd really rather not live for real-

Sebastian froze as something crunched as he took a step, under his shoe. He glanced down, noticing glass on the tile. Broken glass. Then slowly looked at the back door. One of the square panels. Sebastian hadn't seen it before because it was simple gone. Completely clean. Right next to the door handle and the lock.

His heart started to pound, blood rushing into his ears. It was like the entire world went silent except for a high pitched ringing in his head as panic set in. No. No no no. This could not be happening. Sebastian began to shake, and he clenched his fists to try and stop it. Settle down. It's okay. . . Breathe. The house was quiet. Maybe he was gone already, since they hadn't been here last night. Call for Dave. Where was Dave? Dave. ". . Hey uh. . Dave?"

No answer.

"Dave?" Louder. "Can you come to the kitchen?"

Sebastian chewed at his lip, tipping his head back, trying to listen for Dave's voice, or the sound of him walking down the hall. Anything. But there was nothing.

"Damn it. . . Dave-?"

"Sebastian, stay in there!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide when he heard Dave's voice from the bedroom. The order to stay put. But. . Why would. . .?

All the color drained from Sebastian's face.

"Oh no. . ."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the short chapter after it being SO LONG since I've updated! Promise next time it'll be longer. And exciting.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian was going to throw up. He was going to throw up then he was going to faint. Yeah, that was helpful to the situation. He ran his hands back through his hair, gripping it tightly between his fingers. Able to feel sweat already dampening it. Giving a pull as he took a deep breath to try his best to steady himself. Not completely lose it. Focus, Sebastian. He'd just noticed crushed glass on the floor of his kitchen, by the back, unlocked door. When he'd called for his boyfriend, Dave had taken too long to respond. Once he had, it was with an order to stay where he was. Words that were echoing in Sebastian's mind, muffled. All else he could hear at the moment was a rush of blood in his ears. That high pitched ringing like all sound had just been switched off. That time had slowed down or maybe it had even stopped. He was terrified in a way he'd never felt before. A way he'd never felt even when Brent had threatened him, beat him, raped him. The fear Sebastian felt when he'd spotted Brent in the bar a couple days ago, the worry that he'd been followed out to his car, followed home, was nothing compared to what he felt right at this moment. Somewhere he should feel completely safe. In his own house. And not even for himself, that was just it. He was scared for Dave. He was afraid for his boyfriend.

Was Brent in there? Was he in the bedroom with Dave right now? Doing what? Were they fighting? Could Dave hold his own against that monster of a man? Sebastian knew Dave would do anything to keep Brent away from him. All that cold rage in Dave's voice any time Brent was brought up. . . Now he was a true threat. Sebastian _knew_ Dave wouldn't back down. Not for anything. But what if Brent hurt him? What if he overpowered Dave?

What if he had a gun?

Those thoughts made Sebastian's feet move. He was heading towards the bedroom before he could really process anything, grabbing the first thing he saw from the counter which happened to be one of their rather large, heavy dinner plates by the sink before heading down the hallway. Only to freeze up halfway there.

"Get out of my house."

Dave. Talking to someone. Talking to Brent. Who else could it be? Some random robber? What were the odds?

Sebastian's throat tightened and his eyes burned. He just then realized he was crying. Whatever. He blinked the tears away and tried to take a step, only-

"I thought you wanted to put me in my place."

There was Brent's voice. Dark and cold. Challenging Dave to make a move. Sebastian nearly stumbled, catching himself on the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut. Breathe, Sebastian. Dave was in there. He took a deep breath, peering around the corner into the bedroom, the door ajar. To see Brent's broad back. Advancing on Dave.

With a fucking baseball bat in his hand.

"Oh hell no. . ." Sebastian growled, under his breath, something else swallowing up his fear quite suddenly. He was behind Brent in an instant, everything happening so fast even Sebastian didn't know what was going on. He just pulled his arm back and swung as hard as he could, aiming to hit Brent against the side of his head with the plate.

And he did.

Making contact was the most satisfying feeling, he had to say. He felt it all the way up his arm and into his shoulders, and he had to ground himself, rocking back. It completely shattered against Brent's skull. Brent dropped to his knees, then collapsed, blood already dripping down his forehead. Dave rushed forward, grabbing the bat as it rolled across the carpet, out of Brent's hand. He moved around Brent to Sebastian, getting between them. Making himself a shield.

"Get up," Dave growled, poking the fallen asshole with the bat.

Sebastian looked shocked himself that he'd just done that, and almost regretful, as he kept close as he could to Dave. Peering around him. Staring down at Brent, who was grabbing his head, blood dripping on to the floor. Brent groaned, his head probably pounding with a sharp stabbing, over and over. A little bit of glass in his hair

Good.

"Fucking. . . _Bitch_!" Brent snarled, trying to stand, looking wobbly.

Dave shifted the bat from his right hand to his left while Sebastian ducked behind him, then away. Dave grabbed Brent by the shirt front and hefted him to his feet. Sebastian knew Dave had a lot of upper body strength in him, and luckily he was able to just heave Brent's big but disoriented body out of the bedroom and through the hallway. "Sebastian," Dave said, "open the door for him."

Sebastian looked a little uncertain, but did as he was told, hurrying to get the door. Dave shoved Brent out onto the porch where the guy fell to his knees again. "Son of a-"

"If you aren't off my porch in five fucking minutes, I'm having the cops drag your ass away." Dave lifted the bat up and his voice dropped in a growl. "_After_ I pay you back for all the shit you did to him."

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend then backed up slowly, until he just went over to the couch. Sinking down on it with his arms crossed over his stomach. And stayed there, looking nervous. Like he might puke now. He didn't look happy with what he'd done. At all.

Fighting back against Brent never turned out good.

Dave slammed the door shut, making Sebastian wince at the noise, and locked it. The bat slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. He left it there, heading over to sit next to Sebastian. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Babe?"

"We're gonna have to move." Sebastian said, voice flat. Wringing his fingers.

"If you want. . ."

Sebastian looked a little relaxed, just from Dave agreeing with him so easily. "I hear Australia is nice." He suggested. He was kidding. Mostly. Joking made him feel better. A little. But then he leaned back, running a hand back through his hair. "He came in through the back door, Dave. There's a broken window. I wonder how long he waited. . . Where the fuck was he hiding?"

"Do you want to leave?" Dave asked, putting his arm around him. Not answering the question. Probably for the best. Sebastian knew he was already going to have nightmares. "We can stay at in a hotel or something til we find another place."

"That might be a good idea." Sebastian agreed. With his money and connections it wouldn't take long. Then sighed. "Wish we could just. . Call the cops on the bastard or something. Lock him up." Throw away the key.

"We still can. If you want. He broke in, he'd get arrested.".

"Yeah, then get a fine or something stupid. A slap on the wrist. He wouldn't actually serve time for breaking into the house. And then, there's the fact his family has as much money as mine does, Dave. Resources. Chances are, he'd get off scott free, then just be even more pissed that I did anything. And this is what he does when he's mad at me, do we really need to press our luck here?" Sebastian shut his eyes. "Though. I'm sure he just _adores_ me right now, for breaking a plate on his fucking head."

"That was awesome," Dave said, fingers sliding into Sebastian's hair. Smiling. And seeing Dave smile like that, it made Sebastian relax. Made him smile too. Even though it was wry. Of course Dave would think it was awesome. Dave didn't understand. He probably never would. That was fine. Sebastian didn't want Dave to understand.

"Yeah. Well, you know. I had to protect you." Sebastian joked, leaning slightly towards Dave. Though he opened an eye, glancing towards the font door, hearing a noise. Hopefully it was just Brent leaving.

Dave rubbed his fingers soothingly over Sebastian's scalp. Keeping him calm. "It was very manly," he said, voice warm. "My hero."

"Gee thanks." Sebastian opened both eyes, looking up at him. "Wasn't about to let him hurt my Dave." He meant for his voice to sound light, joking, but it came out softer than intended. Fond. Seeing Brent going after Dave with a bat? Suddenly Sebastian didn't give a damn about his own well being. Something in his had broken. He wasn't going to let Dave get hurt because of something in his past catching up with him. Not some asshole with a bat.

"You're getting sappy," Dave murmured, voice soft as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's hair.

"Oh dear God, you're right. I must have caught it from you." Sebastian pulled back, making a mock afraid and shocked face.

"I had no idea it was contagious," Dave said, eyes wide and innocent, faking worry.

"I knew not using a condom would come back to bite me." Sebastian groaned, like being romantic was caused by an STD. "You know what this means, if the infections spreads, right?"

"You might actually say you love me in English?"

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds, chest tightening, breathing stopped for a second. There was a long, awkward silence, where they simply stared at one another. Great. Thanks for that one Dave. Finally, Sebastian broke it, by speaking, "Well, I was going to say you're stuck with me, because sap is sticky. But you ruined it. God, Dave."

Dave smiled again, but it wasn't a happy one this time. It was tired. Sebastian had to look away from it. "Yeah. I did." Dave stood and turned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So. . . Do you still wanna go somewhere else?"

Sebastian frowned. He knew that probably bothered Dave. He'd always been good at reading him. Spending a year with him had only made it better. Dave was reading into Sebastian's words deeper than he should. And Sebastian knew he could explain himself, he could. But it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Not right now. Not after what had just happened. "Yeah." He nodded. "I don't trust that he won't come back. Or. Set the house on fire." Sebastian deadpanned. Serious.

"We should pack then." Dave said shortly, before turning away.

Sebastian frowned deeper. Damn it. Dave was pissy now. Three little words. That's all it was. Never mind they'd just had Sebastian's abusive ex in the house poised to beat the shit out of and or kill them. Nah. Get pissy over the fact Sebastian wouldn't say those three words.

Sebastian wanted a drink.

Instead, he pulled his phone out. ". . Dave?" He stood, after staring at the screen a few minutes. He headed into the bedroom. "You got any tests or anything coming up?" He asked. "For like. . Oh. Maybe the next couple weeks? At most."

Dave tilted his head. "Uhm. . . I don't think so." He said. "Why?"

Sebastian hesitated. He wanted to do this. And this was a good excuse. A great one. Even though, with Brent being in the equation it made him feel like a coward. He didn't want that jerk to be the reason he asked. "Last night. I was looking at airline tickets." He shifted. "And, I called my grandfather to see if he'd be cool with me borrowing their summer home in Paris."

"Why?" Dave still sounded gruff. "You running off to France again?"

Sebastian cringed at that accusation. Dave apparently thought he was a coward too. "No- I . . . Damn it." He growled. "Whatever. Forget it."

"Woah, wait." Dave grabbed Sebastian's arm before he could turn away. "I'm sorry babe, I was - my mind was somewhere else. What are you saying?"

Sebastian glanced at Dave's hand, but he didn't pull away. ". . I'm asking. . If you want to go to Paris. For. . A week or two. If you can get away from work and school." He sighed though, looking away. "I was going to ask you before all this shit went down, wait till spring break or something, really, I was, but. . ."

Dave blinked at him. "Really?" A smile spread across his face. "But. . . Why? I mean, of course I wanna go. Hell yeah I wanna go to Paris. I just . . I mean that's like. . . _Your_ place. Why?"

"Why not?' Sebastian said, trying to sound casual. "I didn't go at Christmas, like I always do. I kind of miss it. And. . I'm not just going to leave you here, it iiisss our anniversary. . " Sebastian said in a 'duh' voice. Like Dave would have forgotten that.

Dave was quiet, biting his lip. Like he was fighting off saying something. Sebastian gave him a suspicious look, but Dave just said, "Then yeah. That sounds awesome." He glanced around. "So. . . Packing for Paris?" He paused. "I have no idea what the weather is even like there. Is it like England where it rains all the time." He paused again. "Where IS France, anyway?"

Sebastian stared at him. Then laughed. "Are you serious?" He squinted at Dave. "I'm signing you up for geography next semester."

"Yeah whatever. Says the guy who can't even do a simple conversion from inches to centimeters." He winked at him cheekily, the turned away to start packing.

"Oh shut up." Sebastian stuck his tongue out. But then came up next to him. "Europe. So it's probably kind of cold out, this time of year. Pack some warmer stuff. And. If you forget something, we can just buy it there. By the way. . . I'm going to call my mom and see if we can stay with her for a couple nights before we go." He added, casually. He didn't want to go stay in a stiff hotel. He wanted. . . He wanted his family. His mom, specifically. As childish as that sounded. He did not want to admit that to anyone, even Dave, but it was true. "Cheaper than a hotel and we'll get plenty of food. You know how my mom is. She'll be glad to _actually_ see you." Sebastian's mom absolutely loved Dave. Which wasn't overly comforting for Sebastian. She'd _absolutely_ loved Brent too. So did his sister. Even Sebastian's father liked Brent. Good, strapping young man, he always said. Came from such an upstanding family. Right. Suzanne liked Dave, of course, but his dad? To be honest, having his dad not liking Dave felt kind of good sometimes.

He pulled his phone out, giving his mom a call. He was on the phone for just a few minutes, luckily not having to explain why he was vacationing at their place, or why he was going to France in early March. She was more than happy to take in her 'sons' as she liked to call them.

Sebastian pocketed his phone, only to look over and see Dave had taken out Sebastian's suitcase and was folding clothes into it. He smirked. "Funny, I thought I was just on the phone with my mother."

"Don't worry," Dave said with a smile. "It's completely selfish. Once I'm done, we'll get going."

"Good. . ." Sebastian looked down at the glass on the floor. Drops of blood. Brent's blood. He wondered if it would be enough to move out of this house. They'd stay in Columbus. They were both going to school here. Not like he could just uproot Dave from that. Brent really did have money. Those resources? That was probably how he found Sebastian in the first place. That or Facebook. Damn social media. Getting away from him wasn't going to be an easy task. Sebastian knew from experience how relentless Brent could be. Hell, Sebastian had that streak himself. Persistence. Maybe that's where he learned it. Which he hated to think. But after Brent had made that stupid comment, Sebastian was finding more and more, maybe had taken a lot from his ex-boyfriend. Learned behaviors. Used them on other people. On Blaine. On Kurt. Hell, on Dave. Sure, Sebastian had never hurt anyone physically, intentionally. That whole rock salt prank aside. He'd never raised a hand against someone. Much less someone he was supposed to care about. But he had used his words to bring others down. Sebastian hadn't been like that before Brent. Oh, Sebastian had never been _shy_. He had always been a spoiled rich boy. But never cynical. Never cruel. Then Brent happened. Then Brent tore him apart in ways that he could have never predicted. Left marks in him so deep they shone through in his personality for years to come. And no one was the wiser. No one. Not his family. Not so called friends. Only Sebastian and Brent ever knew what happened. Sebastian escaped him.

Barely.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't thought of leaving the country. If he hadn't been able to. If his parents hadn't let him. If they'd decided it wasn't a good time for him to be traveling abroad. He'd be dead. That was the conclusion Sebastian came to, every time. It never changed. And in these dark thoughts, these what if's, it wasn't Brent who killed him. Sebastian would have done anything to get away from him. _Anything._ It was his good favor that he was able to get to Paris. That he wasn't followed. He'd been safe. Then he came back to the states, to a completely different state than where he'd met his boyfriend, and carried on his life. As a new Sebastian Smythe. One who stood up for himself. One who owned this world and was not going to back down from anyone. He was in charge. He would get what he wanted. No matter what he had to say, no matter what he had to do. He would take the lead and dominate. He would never allow himself to feel so weak again.

And then Dave Karofsky happened.

Sebastian could remember that day as crystal clear as any of his nightmare realities with Brent. The day he checked Facebook only to see that Dave Karofsky had tried to kill himself. He'd been outed in his high school. Dave. The bear cub from Scandals. The one Sebastian so carelessly, so cruelly spoke to. Sebastian had cried. Curled up in an empty classroom at Dalton. Because it seemed like that was the straw to snap the camel's back. Thinking about what he'd said to Dave, in turn made him think about what he'd done to Blaine. What he'd tried to do to Kurt. What he'd _said _to Kurt. What he said to Santana. What he did to Finn. What he said and did to all those Warblers. Other students at Dalton. It made him feel like a monster. A monster he knew very, very well.

Dave was a trigger for him. A switch to turn on a light. Even if Sebastian hadn't been able to change over night, and he doubted he'd ever fully change. . . Dave made him see what he was turning into. And thank, whoever, whatever, that Dave had survived. Sebastian owed him more than Dave would ever realize. Sebastian wasn't sure if he could express it. Even if he told him, if he could really put it into words.

So Sebastian tried to help him. And. . . Well. A lot of shit happened. Good, and bad. But they'd ended up together. Sebastian saw what he wanted and he refused to let it go. He wanted Dave Karofsky. And he got him. He got his guy. He never expected their relationship to be perfect, or some fairy tale, like some couples. But he was happy. Sebastian honestly hadn't thought he'd ever be able to be in a relationship again, not after Brent. But Dave was so patient. Dave was there for him. Dave cared. Too much, some times.

Dave loved him.

Sebastian figured they'd live together for a while, this whole going to school together. He knew there'd be rough patches. He knew they'd be his fault. What he hadn't expected, even in his nightmares, was that Brent would come walking into his life again. That Brent would try to take his happiness away from again. Take away his will to go on. Scare him so badly. Make Sebastian loathe himself because a small part of him wanted to go back to the guy he once cared so much for. Who he thought cared about him. Brent had it in him to break Sebastian. In every sense of the word. He'd been on the verge of doing it before. Except this time, there's a big difference.

This time Sebastian isn't alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It isn't over! There's a few more loose ends to wrap up. Also, sorry for it being so long. I had surgery last month, and my illness has been keeping me down. I haven't been accomplishing much of anything, writing included. But, hopefully it won't take so long to to get to the next chapter~ I hope everyone reading is enjoying the story. I appreciate the reviews guys. c:


End file.
